No Longer alone
by found-girl95
Summary: Arabell, a troubled teen is sent to Danquester Academy, a boarding school. What happens when she finds the principle has a secret? What happens when the two new guys are not like every other new student?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Never again

I sat in the familiar chair, biting my tongue holding back my snide remarks as the principle continues her usual lecture. The girl beside me crying in soft sobs with an ice pack held to her nose and a tissue stuffed up her nostrils attempting to soak up the blood that was once oozing out of her now broken nose. "Arabell, are you even listening to me?" the principles voice said in an exasperated voice. I looked up to her, her face now long drained of the youth she so long ago would have held, the stress wrinkles now worn deep on her forehead and frown lines around her thinly drawn lips.

"Sorry, i got lost after the numerous suspensions part...Your voice just started drowning out" I smirked as i replied to her. Hannah stopped her crying and i looked over to her, her bleached blonde hair now pulled back showing the bruising around her right eye and the dried blood on her top lip and chin. I smiled "Like your new look Hannah" I smirked again. The stuck up blonde clenched her teeth and glared at me "I hope you die a painful death" She replied as she gave me the best death glare she could, I replied it just as deadly that made her shrill back in her seat. I looked back over to the principle "Where were you?" I sat back smiling.

"Why did you hit her?" She asked as she pinched the bridge of her nose as Hannah walked out. I smiled "Come on you know she had that coming Becca" I said, in truth the Principle is my adopted mother. She shook her head as she allowed herself to collapse her body in her chair.

"Arabell. why? Why do you do all of these things? You beat up any body that crosses your path, you steal cars, you vandalise the school. Where did i go wrong?" She pleaded now with her head in her hands. I sat there, my smugness now gone. I knew why but i could never explain it to her. It was my way of releasing the anger i stored up for all the times i felt unloved and unwanted. This is my seventh adopted home in three years. I've been with Becca the longest though and i almost...almost like her.

Becca looked up now, determination and regret filled her eyes and face "Arabell i can't take any more" She paused; my heart began to race as her face looked more and more pained. This was a face I've seen all too much.

"You're going to boarding school, i can't handle it anymore, I'm sorry" My heart skipped a beat as i stared at her in shock "W-What? No how could you?" I said, now standing up as i flung the chair back, tears began to sting as i bit them back. Becca moved effortlessly around the desk and over to me. I held up my hands not allowing her to come closer as i took a step back "How could you? I actually like you" I chocked out as my throat went dry "I'll be good, i promise, i won't do anything bad again..Please" I begged. Becca smiled a sad smile "I'm not sending you away, I'll come and visit you every term, i promise" She said slowly. I shook my head "You might as well, you're sending me to fucking boarding school!" I yelled at her anger now taking over the hurt.

I couldn't believe this, the one time i let someone get close they hurt me. No never again, I'll never let anyone get close to me. Never.

"Arabell i love you like a daughter, hell you are my daughter..."she begun but i turned and flung her office door open which slammed back violently against the wall. With my hand still on the door knob i froze, i had never been called somebody's daughter, i hung my head as my tears began to brim "I'm no body's daughter" I said although i came out harsher then i wanted it to be. I slammed the door behind me as Becca called after me but i kept walking, i walked alone as i always had, as the orphaned teenager i was and always will be.

Five days later

I hadn't spoken to Becca since; i haven't uttered any word, not even a syllable. I was going to arrive at that boarding school today, Becca hadn't apologised since we last spoke five days ago. I still couldn't believe it, the one person i let behind the walls i built up so long ago would turn around and let me go just when i finally trusted someone. How could she?

I looked out the window, the trees passing by us in a blur, the sun warm against my skin. Why had i let her get close? Why did i begin to trust her? Would she come and get me like she promised? I felt so vunrable now that she betrayed me. I have made a vow with myself to never let anyone get behind these walls; I'll never bring the wall down.

we slowed down, i turned and looked out the front window, black gates opened and we accelerated entering. Brick walls surrounded the lush green grounds; trees filled it along with colourful flowers that made the grounds vibrant and lively. The rubble on the tyres crunched as we slowly drove into the car park. I wish Becca allowed me to still drive; i would easily drive out of here at night, not looking back. The dark thought made me smile mentally, if only town wasn't so far away.

We stopped, i didn't make a move as Becca stepped out of the car, i only grabbed out my IPod and put my headphones in and turned the punk rock music up. I didn't look away from the screen, i didn't want to, i didn't want to get out, i didn't want to do a lot of things but as life turns out you always seem to do what you don't want to.

My door opened without my influence, i didn't look up still concentrating on the screen of my touch IPod Becca got me for Christmas. My headphone closest to the door got tugged out of my ear, I glared up at the figure that stood in my door. Her hair was an auburn chestnut that was pulled back tightly, her skin olive and young, her high cheek bones complimented her wide chocolate eyes that were glaring at me which ruined her beautiful face with her thin lips pulled into an annoyed tight line.

"Miss Shandeen?" She said in an exasperated voice that mimicked Becca's when she gives me a lecture. I didn't reply, i didn't remove my glare either.

"Would you like to accompany me?" She smiled tightly. Becca appeared over her shoulder "Arabell, get out" she ordered "Now!" her voice tired. I didn't move, instead returned to my IPod. Suddenly a pair of hands took my IPod out of my hands, sending my other headphone out of my ear. I growled at the women that i assumed would be the head mistress of this boarding school.

"How about a compromise; you come out and you can have your IPod?" She smiled again this time with a friendly smirk. I got out biting my tongue 'stupid bitch' i mentally yelled at her as she handed it back as i now stood. She smiled "now that wasn't so hard" i looked past the head mistress' shoulder, behind her was a magnificent brick building that looked ancient with the dark bricks and some vines growing on up the building. A sign at the right side of the building caught my attention "Danquester Academy" I sighed and looked back at the building 'great it's a stuck up boarding school' i thought as i looked at a couple of teenagers walking by in black and white uniform that had hints of red stared at me.

Becca placed my two large travel bags in front of me and my medium sized one in front of me. Becca stood in front of me now as the head mistress walked towards another teenage girl a couple of feet away from us. "Are you going to say good-bye or are you going to continue to give me the silent treatment?" Becca asked, her face showed hurt and frustration. I didn't reply i just stared at her in disbelief. I couldn't believe she was doing this? Why couldn't she just give me up and take me back to the Foster House? She pushed a frustrated hand through her hair and exhaled deeply "I love you" she said as she kissed me tensely on the head before getting in the car. I didn't turn to watch her leave; i don't think i could bare it. So i stood there alone, once again in a new place.

The head mistress made her way over to me again as Becca drove off with a girl tailing her; the girl had a bright flame of red hair that was cropped short with a side fringe that covered her left eye, her eyes a light brown that showed annoyance and a nose ring that glinted in the sunlight.

"Arabell, this is Heidi" the head mistress greeted her to me; i nodded my head in acknowledgement which received as snort from the girl-Heidi.

"I'm your head mistress Ms Coyer, Now Heidi will you show Arabell her room?" The head mistress- Ms Coyer asked without waiting for a reply turned on her heel and left us.

"So you're the rebel that Ms Coyer has been stressin over?" Heidi asked with a click of her tongue, i didn't reply. Heidi shrugged "Whatever" she said grabbing one of my large travel bags and started walking away with it, obviously toward my room. I sighed heavily as i grabbed my other two and followed after her.

Finally we came to a stop at the end of a large corridor "This is your room, you're lucky you don't have to share" Heidi said, she didn't speak much on the way here, she only pointed in some directions telling me the boys dorm and the toilets and all of the usual. She handed me a key and looked at me with a sigh "I'm room 33, you can settle in and do whatever but if you need anything or just to talk i'll be there" she said before walking back down the corridor, i watched her walk off down a couple of more steps before she turned and called out "Oh dinners at 6 O'clock so you better come get me before then" before she turned again and vanished into a door.

I unlocked my room with ease, the wooden door open and revealed a nice room much to my surprise. A double bed with black comforters and pillows to match and a red net canopy made me gasp in awe as it surrounded the whole bed frame. I took a step inside, a chair that looked really familiar was placed by a window which had a desk placed in front of it and beside it a full body mirror. A wardrobe was placed on my side of the room against the wall. I walked over to a door at the opposite side of the room near the desk and window and opened it a mirror stared back at me as i looked wide eyed. 'I had a bathroom!' i thought amazed, a shower, a bath. I looked back at the mirror and noticed a little yellow sticky note _'i know you're angry at me but maybe this will make it up. I requested to Ms Coyer for you to room alone and well as you can see the bed and other accessories was me. I hope you like the bed! And me taking your chair. Xx Becca. Call me when you can.'_

I was so glad to have unpacked as quick as i did. My clothes fit perfectly in the wardrobe and my books and laptop placed great on my desk. My IPod gave me comfort as i listened to it as i unpacked my things. Once i was finally done i collapsed on my bed with my phone on my chest. I wanted to call Becca and say i was sorry for not saying good-bye and for so much more but i couldn't she betrayed me, she sent me away. I was angry at her just as much as i liked her.

I looked at my phones time 5:53, I sighed. 'time to meet the rest of the world' i thought as i pulled myself off the bed. I walked over to the bathroom and looked myself in the mirror. My black straight hair long to my waist was frizzy so i brushed it until it was flat. My face, i applied with light make-up so it was just noticeable, my ocean blue eyes were defined as i applied black eyeliner to make then seem wide. My skinny legged black jeans and black tank top that said 'bite me' in red was my usual i-don't-give-a-rat-ass style. I grabbed my black hoddie before leaving the room with my IPod and keys. 'You never know what voice you want to drown out' i thought to myself as i locked the door.

I stood at Heidi's door which had stickers of bands; that conveniently i liked on it; Escape the Fate, Him, the Used was among them. 'At least i can talk to her about music' i thought as i hesitantly knocked on the door. Heidi soon opened it with a smile. Her red hair shining from the rooms light, her eyes were now more defined with eyeliner like me. I looked down at her outfit, black skinny's like myself and a white loose shirt and black loose cotton vest that gave her a punk look. I smiled 'i may just like this girl' I thought. "Like the shirt" Heidi said as she stepped out closing the door behind her.

"Thanks" I replied, she looked at me for a second with shock but then began walking down the corridor towards the staircase. I followed after her, what was with the look? I thought.

"So I'm guessing you're not much of a talker" Heidi said as i feel into step beside her, i snorted "Nah, i talk to people that i think I'll get along with" I replied, Heidi smiled "So do i fit in that category?" she asked. "You have the same style and same taste in music so I'm guessing we will get along just fine" I replied with a small smile.

"Ahh so you're a rebel that is dangerous when silent" she mused, i snickered "Perhaps, I'm not an attention seeker, I'm in it for thrills" Heidi nodded "Arabell i see our friendship going a long way"

We walked into a large dining hall; three long tables were filled with chatting students, most out of uniform. I guess like any other school you could pick out the groups from the jocks to the bleachers. Heidi walked in front of me with a stride of confidence; i followed trying to keep a low profile. We stopped at the third table two spare seats came into view. Heidi stopped and sat down, i followed.

"Guys this is Arabell" Heidi announced, i cringed. 'What happened to I'm not an attention seeker?' I thought as silence feel around us. I looked up, in front of me was a girl with black hair and purple pangs in her shoulder length hair. She smiled "Hi I'm Eloise" she said, i noticed her eyes were dark mahogany brown. I smiled back in reply "This is Heath, the gay guy" Heidi said as i looked across from Heidi. The dirty blonde guy smiled widely "How do you do?" he asked with his hand extended. His eyes a light green, i accepted. 'Gay, shame; Cute to' i thought. Meals began to be placed in front of us, spaghetti Bolognese, nice.

Soon small chit-chat took up the silence around me. I listened distantly, not to interest in what was being said. A firm tap on my shoulder made me turn around in surprise, the head mistress Ms Coyer stood behind me. "Arabell, will you be so kind and follow me?" she asked politely. I glanced around the beings that i was just introduced to smile apologetically. 'Yeah thanks guys' i thought as i stood up. I followed her, feeling some student's eyes on my back. With a relieved sigh we walked out of the dining hall. Ms Coyer turned around just outside "Pleasure to see you making friends, now here is your schedule and your uniform is in your room" she smiled as she handed me a white piece of paper "You like your room?" she asked. I let out a burst of laughter. 'i may actually like this chick' i thought "It's...ok" i replied, she nodded "don't worry you're not the only newbie, tomorrow there will be a couple more arriving" she smiled again. "Arabell if you need anything, you can always come to me, Becca is a dear friend of mine and she views you as family and so do i" she paused "Well yeah, you get my drift" and with that she turned on her heel and left.

I turned around and began to walk into the dining hall again 'as if i was going to go and _talk_ to the head mistress!' i thought as i resumed my place at the table. "What was that about?" Heath asked curiously as his dirty blonde hair covered his right eye. "Just making sure i got my timetable and staying out of trouble" I said handing him my time table. Eloise looked over his shoulder as they both read out my classes "Your first one, Ancient history is with me" Eloise said happily. "Maths is with me" Heath added. "Is there any classes with me?" Heidi asked leaning over the table beside me. "Umm actually yeah English and Biology" Heath answered "Oh you have P.E with me" Eloise smiled again, 'well isn't she a chirpy one' i thought.

"Is there a class that i don't have with you lot?" I asked with a joking smile that i planted on my face hoping they didn't take it wrong, I didn't want to stuff up the only acquaintances i have.

Eloise furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at the paper "Yes actually Art, you're in the class i wanted to be in" She said finally. Art, how did Ms Coyer know i liked art? Becca must have told her.

Later students began filing out of the dining room and we followed "Where is everyone going?" I asked in a mere whisper to Heidi. She turned to me and smiled "Some are going back to their rooms, some go to the games room, Nerds usually go to the Library, we do anything except go into the classrooms and obviously nothing outside the gates" She answered. I nodded, Library sounds good for some quiet time. But the sneaking out on the other hand...

"My room" Heath said as we made way out the building. My mental thoughts stopped as we stepped outside. Gaslights lighted up the grounds and paths towards the boys dorm that is separate from the Main building that has the dining hall, Library, class rooms and Gym; the girls dorm obviously on the other side. I smiled; i can get up to so much mischief.

We walked into the dorm. A few boys sat in large T.V rooms watching the normal boy's shows and movies. "Hay Heath who's the newbie?" One of the called that had short brown curly locks; he stood up and walked over to us as we stopped. Heath smiled "Oh Liam this is Arabell" Heath said as i stood behind him cringing at being noticed. Liam's chocolate eyes found mine, i met them with annoyance. But as he stood in the light, he had light tanned skin and muscles that were being strained by the Black hoddie he wore and jeans. In short he was good-looking.

"Oh nice to meet you" he said as he gave me a wide smile, i didn't reply it i just stood there. 'the newbie!. Oh yeah thanks I'm labelled the newbie, i liked _the rebel'_ I yelled mentally.

I heard a familiar snort beside me-Heidi. "Well were going to my room, you wanna come?" Heath asked. I glared at him which he received with surprise, of only looks could kill. He smiled apologetically as Liam happily accepted. As we climbed the stairs with Heath and Liam guiding us and Eloise in front Heidi chuckled lightly "What are you chuckling about?" I asked in a hushed whisper "You, Liam is the hottest guy in here and you give him a pissed off look" She replied "I guess his someone you think you won't get along with?" She asked amused, i snorted "Why, whatever gave you that idea?" I asked sycastically high pitched tone which made us both giggle. Giggle, did i just giggle? 'I'm actually enjoying Heidi's company' i thought surprised. We stopped at a door that Liam opened; i looked at Heidi in confusion. I thought we were going to Heath's room. "Liam and Heath's room" Heidi answered as she looked at my confused face. As we began to file in i wondered if Liam knew Heath was gay. "Does Liam know..." I began "Yeah" Heidi answered as we entered. I continued "And he's ok with it?" I asked still talking in whispers "Liam may look like a heartless hottie but he actually is nice" Heidi answered. I looked away from Heidi now. The room is a little larger than mine with two singles on opposite sides of the room two tall boys and two desks and chairs. Liam walked over to his bed and laid down on it and Heath sat next to Eloise on his bed. Heidi walked over to Heath's side of the room and sat down on his chair. "You can sit with me" Liam said as he sat up patting the spot next to him, i sneakered "Like hell" I muttered and walked over and grabbed Liam's chair and sat on it as i moved it next to Heidi.

"So what's the story of Arabell?" Liam asked as the silence grew. 'Does this guy really want to get on my nerves?' I asked myself mentally.

"I prefer to keep my life private" I replied in a hash voice.

"Yeah Liam you don't talk about your life so leave hers alone" Heidi said, i looked at her surprised and gave her a thankful smile as she winked at me.

"Ok relax you guys" Heath said, keeping the peace. "Let's just talk about random stuff, like..."

"Music" Eloise finished.

"Oh did you hear about the new album of Escape the Fate?" Heath said. I smiled as the conversation grew and there was no longer an awkward silence. I even added in a few times and laughed to my surprise. Heath was the intellectual peacemaker of the group, Eloise is the cheerful polite one who makes you smile, Heidi the short tempered girl who seemed to be much like me which i was grateful for. Liam remained a mystery. He wasn't obnoxious and self absorbed like i thought, he was generally nice and polite and a bit dorky but something about me wanted me to yell and scream at him for continually hitting on me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- I won't take this sitting down

_My father's wrath showed in his face as he grabbed me ferociously around my jaw dipping his fingertips into my skin as i clawed and scratched at his arms as he lifted me off the floor. I screamed in pain and agony as each blow of his fist met my ribs. Warm tears soon streamed down my face, the taste of the salt tears entered my mouth as my father continuously beat me and cursed at me over and over again_. Suddenly a annoying sound went off and the dream faded back into the memories i bury hoping they never come to haunt me again. Only every time darkness took over me the day my life changed came back to me, haunting me. The annoying sound went off again, it sounded familiar but utterly annoying, i sighed heavily as i realised it was actually my alarm clock on my phone. I slowly opened one eye and looked around my new room. I didn't want to move so i laid there smiling to myself. I had fun last night, although i didn't really speak much but i really enjoyed Heidi's company along with Eloise's and Heath's not so much for Liam but maybe he'll grow on me...maybe. I looked over to my desk and chair in the far corner of the room, my school uniform hung on the back of the chair ready to be worn. I slowly got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom after turning off my alarm so ready for a hot shower.

I looked in the mirror satisfied with my reflection after i had just blow dried my hair and straightened it, i had curly hair but never liked the perfect curl of it. I wore the black skirt that had the red stripped through it and a white shirt with the school crest on it. I added my little flavour to the uniform with my long knee height black socks and my black flat ballets.

"Arabell" Heidi's voice sang loud through the door, i finished my eyeliner before replying "Come in, it's opened" I replied remembering i didn't lock it last night. The door opened and closed then i heard a loud gasp. I put my hair brush down and walked out of the bathroom and saw Heidi standing with a shocked face "What's wrong?" I asked as i walked over to her with little concern "Your room is awesome!" She exclaimed running over to my red netted bed, i laughed "I know"

As Heidi walked over the room running her fingertips over my things i packed my bag and looked at her she was wearing the same skirt and shirt, her hair had a black bow clip on her right side giving her a cute punk rock look. She smiled at me "Uniform looks good on you" She said as she stood beside my book case.

"Thanks, you too, i like the bow" I smiled picking up my bag and timetable Ms Coyer gave to me last night. "Thanks" She replied as we filed out of my room, this time making sure i locked it. As we walked down the corridor Eloise stepped out of her room, number 28. We soon walked side by side down and out of the dorm followed by a few other junior girls. As we crossed the courtyard we met up with Heath who seemed real chirpy and Liam.

"The two new guys are coming today" Heath said happily

"Oh yeah i forgot, when are they coming?" Heidi asked. I shook my head is this how they talked before i came? "What are you shaking your head about?" Eloise asked in a shy quite voice, she hadn't spoken directly to me until now. "I was thinking this must be what you guys talked about before i came" I replied, Heidi and Heath laughed "Yeah pretty much" Eloise smiled as she replied. I looked at Liam expecting a smart-ass remark only he didn't seem fazed by our conversation, he has a troubled look on his face, but as if I'm going to show an interest in him.

We walked into the dining hall and walked over to where we sat last night, scrambled eggs were placed in front of us and slowly the rest of the students came in. "What do you have first?" Heath asked, i looked down at my timetable "Umm Ancient History" I replied giving Eloise a wink.

I walked into the classroom handing the male teacher my form saying i was new and i was in his class as Eloise found a seat on the right middle beside another seat that was empty.

"Oh Arabell we've been expecting you, find a seat where possible" He said politely, i smiled my thanks and made my way over to Eloise. The rest of the junior students made their way in as i gazed out the window behind me. I could faintly hear some whispers "That's the new girl" a guy whispered behind me "She's hot" Another replied, it took all of my will power not to turn around and slap them.

"Eloise" a high pitched bitchy voice said "I have something for you" I turned my head and looked at a tall blonde; her hair was curly and long. Her face was somewhat distorted and packed on with make-up; she had wide irritating dull brown eyes. I looked at the piece of paper she handed Eloise who cowered back in her seat. "It's due Monday" The annoying girl said as she glared at her.

I got the picture perfect; this bitch was getting Eloise to do her work, god that pissed me off considering Eloise is so nice and quite obviously a perfect target for a snobby cow. I stood up pushing my chair back; the blonde girl looked up to me in surprise. I was glaring at her with the best glare i had, i felt the rising anger in me and the eyes of many on me. "I see you're the new girl so many of are talking about" she said in a wavered voice 'be afraid, be very afraid' i thought smugly.

I smiled tightly "Yes I'm pretty close with Eloise but she never mentioned a snobby bitch hassling her" I said in a polite fake voice matching my voice with a smile as i clamped my hands tightly on the edge of the desk. The blonde took a step towards the desk and me "what did you just call me?" She said through clenched teeth. 'oh yeah this is going to be a great first day...here i come Ms Coyer" i thought "You heard" i replied. A few students now stood up and backed away as they watched the scene unfold.

"Your gonna pay for that" she paused before turning back to Eloise who was now looking more and more frightened "As for you, i want that report done or I'll have to make sure you never make it into college" she said in a snicker 'oh that made me pissed' i thought. I looked down at the desk Eloise's History textbook was placed in front of her, i looked at Eloise with a genuine smile as she finally looked into my eyes "Eloise can i borrow your textbook for a second?" I asked, still with the blonde standing beside our table. She hesitantly nods, i grab the book and hold it firmly in my hands as i move it swiftly towards the blondes face as the impact hits her nose i hear a familiar crack and a few gasps around us. I smile as the blonde falls to the floor and begins screaming and crying in pain. I walk around the desk and kneel down to her "Now if i see or hear of you hassle my friends i will not hesitate to come after you again" i say loud and clear. A few wolf whistles begin and clapping begins as i take my seat beside Eloise again who smiles thankful to me with tears in her eyes. "Thanks Arabell" she manages to say through a hoarse voice before i can reply the male teacher walks in with worksheets and drops them immediately. I try hard not to laugh as he helps the blonde to sit up with blood oozing out and all over her face and clothes.

I sat in front of the head-mistress office waiting for her to call me in; 'god isn't this familiar' i smile. I leaned my head back against the wall soon someone sat down beside me which made me open one eyelid but as i did i wanted to close it again and wished i never opened it. Liam sat there looking miserable than ever but i really didn't care.

"Ok what's wrong with you?" I ask with a heavy sigh after more than a minute's silence. He looks at me with his chocolate eyes "I have to show around the new guys" He said with a low tired voice. 'Jeesh is that how Heidi was when she found out she had to show me around?' i thought "Why are you here?" he asked just as he finished the blonde walked in with an office lady holding her nose with a thick white bandage that was already showing the blood that is coming out of her broken nose. I chuckled smugly to myself as they walked straight into the head-mistress' office. I looked back at Liam who seemed shocked and amused "You punched Jenifer in the nose?" He asked, i shrugged "Broke her nose, she was hassling Eloise" I informed him. He shook his head with a smug grin and chuckle.

The door opened and an annoyed and exhausted Ms Coyer stood in the door way "In a minute Liam, Arabell get in here" she said in an exasperated voice just like Becca's. I walked in and sat on a chair much like Becca's office at home. Wait did i just call Becca's home my home?

"Now why did you break" Ms Coyer looked over at the blonde-Jenifer- with a slight smile. 'Ha even she likes Jenifer having a broken nose' i thought. "Jenifer's nose;?" She finished. "She was hassling Eloise and i didn't like it" I looked her dead in the eye. "Still no reason to" she looked over again and again i saw the smile she was trying to cover "hit her, Eloise should have came to me" 'Here i come suspension, here i come Becca, here i come freedom' i thought as Ms Coyer begun the usual babbling Becca does when i get into fights.

"So are you going to suspend me?" I asked as she finished and Jenifer had finished crying 'wimp' i thought. "No" She replied "What?" Jenifer and i said in unison. 'What? No she has to suspend me!' i thought mentally. Ms Coyer chuckled dismissing Jenifer with a wave of her hand. As the door closed she sat down in her chair behind the desk "Arabell you seriously don't think i knew you would do something once you got here?" Ms Coyer asked but she didn't wait for my reply "I'm not suspending you, what would be the point when Becca brang you here? Now you're going to work in the library before and after school and your weekend passes are suspended for three weeks; if any more incidents occur then i will simply find something else for you to do on top of the work at the library" She said "You're ridiculous right?" I began but she hushed me with her hand "Now you have the rest of the day off i suggest in that time you go to the library and get acquainted with the books and Ms Richmond" a soft knock at the door stopped me from exploding in anger.

A tall pale man walked in, he had brown curly hair similar to Liam's and soft brown eyes with a genuine smile "Hello Sandra, i hope I'm not too late" He said

"Oh no Matthew please, come in" I looked at him as he looked at me. He was about mid thirties but was utterly gorgeous. "Hi I'm your new deputy" he said, i nodded in reply.' God his so hot' i thought 'EW I just thought a mid thirty yr old was hot' i thought repulsed. "Are your sons here?" Ms Coyer or Sandra asked. "Yes there with Liam" he replied. I looked at her; she caught my eyes and dismissed me with another wave of her hand.

I couldn't believe this! I opened the door in utter shock. I wasn't getting suspended. I looked straight at Liam who sat in my chair and seemed more glum then me. I looked at the two other boys with him. I nearly...nearly dropped my jaw. One had jet black hair unlike my chestnut tinged black hair, his eyes a sky heaven blue that matched his boyish face. The other had dark brown hair that was straight and chocolate eyes like Liam and boyish looks as well. Both were pale like the deputy-Matthew- their father. The two boys sat on either side of Liam all of them looking hot as ever and almost look liked brothers if it wasn't for the pale skin that the two new boys had. I didn't know what to say they were HOT, no they were handsome beyond comprehension. "Arabell are you suspended?" Liam said saving me from embarrassment "No she wouldn't allow me so i have to work in the library but that's not that bad" I said remembering why i was there. The one with dark brown hair chuckled "Are you the one that caused the human girls broken nose?" He asked in a melody voice making my heart skip a beat "Ahh yeah" I replied 'what strange words to choose' i thought.  
"Do you have today off?" Liam asked in a pleading voice, as if he showing the new boys around was the last thing he would do, ever suggesting i would be a better option. "Ah yeah" I said. "Come on" Liam said as he stood up, the other two followed "Wait shouldn't you talk to Ms Coyer before we go?" I asked running after them as they walked out of the office. Liam held up their timetables "They know the drill" he said as he slowed his pace so i could catch up to the three of them. He sounded as if he knew them really well. "Oh" is all i managed to say as i walked beside Liam and the gorgeous black haired hottie beside me.

We walked out of the main building of the school in silence as we made our way outside the guy beside Liam spoke "So how long have you known Liam?" He asked. I shrugged "Only a few hours, i came to the school yesterday" I replied

"I see you have made an impression on her Liam" He said to Liam who looked at him with a glare. I snorted "Oh yeah i completely adore him" I muttered which made Liam and the brown haired guy laugh. "So what's your names;?" I asked. "My name is Skylar and his name is Rylan" Skylar pointed to Rylan the hottie with black hair who smiled shyly at me. I glanced around at the lush green grass and trees, i spotted a shady place where a huge tree was, it looked real old and possibly dying the neglected corner where it stood seemed inviting and would keep me hidden 'I could so just grab my sketch book right now and listen to my IPod and just sketch there' i thought liking the idea. "Well I'm going to go" I began putting the thought into action "Bye" Liam said grudgingly "Bye Liam" I said in an annoyed voice. I looked at Skylar saying goodbye as he smiled widely nearly sending me sky high with the dazzling smile but nothing could compare to Rylan. I looked at him intently as he held my eyes. His black hair was perfect along with the rest of his features. His eyes light and clear filled with something that didn't match his shy smile and boyish looks "Bye Rylan" I said softly before turning on my heel and walking towards the girl's dorm.

I grabbed my IPod, sketch book and pencils out of my room and dumped my school bag at the door. As much as the bed looked inviting or the computer that abandoned tree looked to inviting. I locked my door and made my way down stairs and back into the courtyard. I walked over to the tree which is surrounded by knee-length grass; i pull some out to make a sitting area for me. I sit down and look at the school from this angle. I can see the boy's dorm and the main building but beyond that i see the black gates that are keeping me from escaping. I wondered if i should escape, where would i go? I mentally shook myself. Why would i leave? I'm actually finding friends, Heidi is great she could practically be my twin considering how much we have in common and Eloise seems like a little sister someone i want to protect and make laugh. Heath seems like the friend that would tell me straight if i was doing something completely stupid. I miss Becca strangely considering i never allowed myself to get close enough to become attached, i wanted to call her and hear her voice but it would go against my vow. I'm not letting any get close to me, including the acquaintances/friends i have now. I'll smile have small conversation and like them but i won't let them get to know me and i won't let myself become attached as i was with Becca.

I put my headphones in and opened a fresh white page in my sketch pad. I always loved to draw, i liked to draw Becca. I never showed anybody though except for Becca which was an accident one of the pages fell out and she saw it. i sometimes find after my drawings were complete there would be a little picture in the background something that showed the person's past or most times in my case something from my past that i wanted to forget but sometimes it just came out onto the page without my knowledge. I sighed and thought about the new guys. Skylar reminded me of Liam only the version i could actually get along with but Rylan held my interest. His electric blue eyes sent me in faze. His jet black hair that is styled to a boyish mess that suited him perfectly. His pale skin was a mystery along with his silence. I wanted to hear him speak, laugh. He to me was a mystery i wanted to get close to. I began to sketch his thick hair in thick lines, his eyes i made shine with the electricity they held, the perfect skin was fined and shaded to complement his nose and his perfect shaped lips. I sat there humming to my IPod and sketched in a faze that relaxed me. I didn't care of time or where i was. To me i was lost in my own world that made me alone and safe where i could express myself.

As i finished the sketched i looked up to the warm sunrays that now warmed my knees where once the shade was. I wonder what time it is. I stretched out on to the grass with my back still relying on the tree trunk. There was no sign of students, maybe it was still third class or maybe lunch time. I looked at the time on my IPod it was past lunch time...well past lunch time. Dam and i was hungry maybe i can sneak some food from the kitchen. I gather my things and begin to walk into the building making the decision to go to the Library and see the Ms Richmond, Ms Coyer told me about.

I sighed heavily as i walked into the dining hall; a lunch lady was the only individual in the room meaning i well and truly missed out on lunch. 'Great' i thought sycastically. The lunch lady looked up as i approached her "Hi Hun" she smiled in a distinctive New Jersey accent. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?" she asked politely, i shook my head "I have today off" i replied. She crooked one eyebrow "Oh you're the sweetie pie that everyone is gasp bagging about" she realised "Oh Hun please follow me, you must be starving" She said as she walked into a door which I'm guessing leads to the kitchen. A minute later she placed a salad sandwich and soda in front of where i sat. I smile my thanks as she continued to wipe down the rest of the tables. I allowed myself to watch her as she worked, i wanted to draw her red curls and her heart shaped lips.

"Excuse me" i said grabbing her attention as she walked past me, she turned and looked confused at my almost eaten sandwich "Some thin' wrong?" she asked i shook my head "No, i was wondering if i could draw you?" i asked, she smiled and sat down in front of me "Well go ahead"

I sketched the waves in her frizzy hair that would have once blown wildly in the frantic breezes of New Jersey and the bounce in her smile catching her New Jersey smile and pearl earrings. I began to lose myself in the trance as i took in every dimple and every tiny detail. I looked up as i did the last detail "Done" i said, looking her in the eyes for the first time in a while. Her eyes were filled with wonder and amazement "Can i have a look see?" she asked, i hesitantly nodded. She walked her way over to me and gasped. "Oh my god lord" she exclaimed "You my dear are talented"

"That is my Ma and Pa's farm house and see that" she pointed to the background picture of a house and a horse "that's my first horse Cassie. My dear child..." i looked up at her, she had tears in her eyes "how can you draw like that? How can you see my very life by looking at me?" she asked in a mere mutter of words. I tore the page out and handed it to her "Here, I'm glad you liked it. Ahh this is just for you so umm can you keep it to yourself. I think I'll get enough attention tonight" I said feeling really uncomfortable with all the complements. She nodded her head in amazement as i slowly grabbed my things "Hold on" she said dashing out to the kitchen again and coming back with a chocolate piece of cake with a scoop of ice cream in a bowl.

"I want to thank you and don't tell anybody but I'm glad you gave that Jenifer girl what she deserved" she said winking to me as she offered me the dessert. I smiled 'Jeesh did anybody like this Jenifer girl?' i thought as i walked out of the hall saying goodbye to the lady who had tears in her eyes still.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: never touched thoughts

I walked into the library not long after making my way to my room and enjoying the cake i was given. The Library was past the dining hall and upstairs past the English rooms and with a left turn the two wooden doors just beyond that was the Library. It was huge, filled with rows and rows of books, study desks were located by the windows on the far side of the library. I smiled; it wasn't bright and luxurious but simple and gloomy showing not many came in here. I walked to the library clerks desk "Hi umm I'm Arabell" I began was interrupted as the old lady smiled, her white frizzy hair was pulled into a tight bun and her eyes were a light green that was covered by a pair of glasses that sat in the bridge of her nose "Oh Arabell, yes. Head Mistress told me you would be coming around. Now from 8 in the morning you will be here sorting out books and helping me keep them in order, in the afternoons you'll be doing the same thing" She said in an authoritive tone. I nodded my head not really listening "Umm do you mind if i wonder around the library?" I interrupted her, she blinked a few times as if surprised by my question "You read?" she asked "Ahh yeah a lot of kids can" I replied smugly, she rolled her eyes "No, it's just not rebels that tend to help out here can't wait to get out of here the minute their not needed" she replied. I smiled as she nodded for me to wonder.

I walked through some isle's looking up and down picking out a few books that caught my eye only to return them as i read the titles, which held me no interest. Some had dust on them showing how rarely they were touched but this comforted me because it would be another place to hide and seek loneliness.

As i looked up above my height, a blood red leather binding caught my eye, it was caught in between two larger books, i reached out and yanked out without the other two books tumbling down to me. I blew at the cover as i saw the amount of dust on it and then spread my fingers along the fragile leather and the old English gold lettering that said 'The hidden world of supernatural's'

My eyes widened_, Wow_! This book looks awesome; i looked around for Ms Richmond she was by another isle with her nose in a book. I quickly opened the book with fragile touch; the pages were aged to a light brown. The writing wasn't printed; strangely it was handwritten in fine tilted handwriting, making it look authentic and centuries old. I had a feeling this book isn't up for borrowing. 'No one will miss it if i borrow it' i thought darkly. I quickly walked out the doors and practically ran to my dorm room.

I tripped over my school bag as i flung into my room, forgetting i put it there stupidly. I brushed myself off and realised i was still in my uniform. I picked up the book and my bag and placed them on my desk as i headed toward my wardrobe and searched for my dark blue skin jeans and a white long sleeve top that said 'Rebel' i laughed at the irony of it as i put it on. I lay on my bed as i opened the book gently, the book looked so old it strangely enticed me. I flipped through the pages surprised that they all are beautifully handwritten. I flipped to the third page of the thick book. The title stuck out to me _'telepathic'_. I read on _'these ones are gifted with the ability to read individuals thoughts. Mind-readers as they are commonly known are rare but yet are not extinct, those who hold the gift are born with it and to my research some have committed suicide due to them being unable to disconnect their thoughts from others. These gifted ones are not immortal; they only live an average human life expectancy.'_ 'No way' i thought, i had never given thought of a supernatural world but the possibility of one now interested me. I flipped to the next chapter seeing what other supernatural people the book said. The next was titled '_Visions'_. _'Fortune tellers are what these individuals are called due to most of these supernatural's having visions of the future. These ones may not see the future but past's of others or themselves. Some individuals have the rare gift to look into the past and future although these ones are rarer then telepathic's. They like many other gifted ones are not immortal, only living the human age expectancy.'_

I flipped to another chapter feeding my curiosity to see what other supernatural's were spoken of and to see if they were any facts to these words, but i wondered, is there supernatural's that are hiding?

As i flipped through the book my fingers stopped at a chapter 'Vampires'. My eyes widened. Could there be Vampires? My train of thinking stopped as a loud knock made me jump. "Arabell;?" Heidi's voice called. I looked to the door and back at the book. I felt as if i was five and i had been caught with my hand in the cookie jar. I just had a feeling that this book, although being found in the library, was meant to be kept a secret. But why?

I shoved the book under my pillows as Heidi called again and sprinted to the door and opening the door a little too quickly. She seemed surprised to see me at first, but then she had me in a huge hug-which I'm not really big on-as i awkwardly patted her back. "Oh my god, i heard about what you did to Jenifer" she exclaimed letting go of me much to my relief "I never knew she was hassling Eloise, man if i knew sooner...i would have done the same thing" she smiled widely. I shook my head and stepped back to allow her in. She sat comfortably on the bed as i sat beside her.

"So what happened with Ms Coyer? Are you suspended?" Heidi asked looking worried, i smiled "No, she wouldn't let me be so i have to help out in the library" i explained to her

"Oh well that sucks" She looked down "Hay umm thanks for looking out for Eloise, she's like a little sister you know"

"She reminds me of a sister i always wanted" I added smiling to myself. Heidi looked up at me with a thankful smile "Hay have you seen the two new guys?" She asked "They are soo hot, but they don't talk much" she continued  
"Yeah i have, they talked to me" I replied 'although Rylan didn't talk to me, just giving me a shy smile' i thought a little hurt by it. What the hell Arabell? You don't even know the guy, idiot!

"Oh My god; are you serious? What did they say?" She asked, i shrugged "Not much"

"Did you get their names?" she asked another question, it took all my strength not to roll my eyes "Skylar and Rylan" I answered, loving the fact for an excuse to say Rylan's name.

"Mm i like" Heidi said which made me laugh "Wait, shouldn't you be in class?" I asked, unsure of what time it was, she shook her head smirking "Class just finished" She replied. She stood up taking my hands with her, pulling me up "Which is why i am here, Heath is having a little get together for the new guys" she explained "Man some of the girls are Jea-lous that the new guys are hanging out with us" she said in an overdramatic voice which made me roll my eyes.

We walked into the boy's dorm, and made our way upstairs with a few wolf-whistles behind us which made me flip them off. As we walked closer to Heath's room i could hear some of the music; that was coming from the room. Heath opened the door as soon as Heidi knocked and immediately pulled us in. Everyone i knew and others were in his room. Heath handed me a drink that i didn't recognise "Drink, it's just some beer" Heath said, i looked at the bottle to see if it had been open before, or if anybody put tablets in it, but it was safe. Before i knew it Heidi was over to some guy with dirty blonde hair, obviously flirting with him. I looked over the room of people that were dancing side by side with the opposite sex. In the far corner i saw Liam, looking glum as ever with a beer in his hand; i looked around for someone else as i saw Heath giggling to another guy. Eloise caught my eye as she walked her way over to me. I smiled as she approached "Hay i didn't get to thankyou properly earlier" she yelled over the music with a large smile planted on her face "I hope you didn't get into too much trouble"

I shook my head "Hay who said getting in trouble was bad? I mean i got to give some bitch a good hit in the face" I replied making her laugh which made me smile. "I don't get it, why did she threaten you with college? i mean you've got all senior year to figure that out" I asked she rolled her eyes as if knowing.

"Her dad is the headmaster to the one i really want to get into" She replied "I'm sorry" I apologised "Nah it's cool, there's plenty of others, besides why would i want to go there when i would have to see Jenifer's broken face every day?" she asked smugly making us both laugh. A cute guy walked over to Eloise asking her to dance which she accepted with a light blush.

I stood there for another 10 minutes contemplating whether or not to go and talk to Liam but i gave in and walked over to him and sat on the chair beside him taking a mouthful of the beer i had barely drank.

"What's up with you?" I asked after a long silence. He didn't reply first off which made me think 1) he didn't hear me or 2) he was ignoring me and being a jackass. As i let the minutes roll by i got over the silence and began to get up when i felt a warm grasp around my wrist "Wait, I'm sorry" Liam said. I sat back down shocked by what he had said. Jeesh what happened to the ass-hole Liam?

"What are you sorry for?" i asked loud enough for him to hear "For being a jack-ass since you came here, I've just been under a lot of stress" he explained, i looked into his dark brown eyes that were filled with an emotion i wasn't used to.

"That's ok" i replied, shocked by my answer. "Where are Skylar and Rylan? I mean isn't this supposed to be for them?" I asked Liam who looked up ahead, my eyes followed; sure enough Skylar was dancing with girls surrounding him smiling to his company. As i watched him he looked up and broke away from the girls he was dancing with and walked this way. I heard an annoyed growl from beside me which made me look to Liam who now had his head in his hands. I looked back up to Skylar who is wearing a white shirt and black jeans that made him look real sexy with his Brown hair and same chocolate eyes as Liam's only they were glowing more vibrant strangely. He smiled as he sat down on the spare seat beside me "Hello, i was hoping i would see you here" he said as he looked into my eyes. I snorted "Oh really, you were wondering about _me_ when you had all these girls dancing with you?" I asked sycastically, i heard a low chuckle beside me coming from Liam. Skylar put a hand over his heart and faked a hurt face. "I'm hurt" he said smugly "Of course i wanted to see you again, it's not every day a beautiful girl in the school is walking out of the headmistress office for breaking another girls nose" he replied.

"So what is it that brings you to this school Skylar, the girls?" I asked with a perplexed eyebrow. He looked into the crowd "My father's life work" He replied blankly

"Oh" was all i managed to say, i mean i forgot about his father-the deputy.

"What about your mother?" I asked

He shrugged "she died a while ago" the memories of the night when my life changed dramatically flashed before my eyes. I shook the memories away, 'not now!' I thought in annoyance.

"I know how you feel" I replied before i could register what i just said Skylar looked me in the eyes with a look of shock and disbelief. I looked away, 'no don't break your vow' i thought.

"Umm it was Ahh interesting bonding with you Skylar" I said before i stood up and weaved myself in and out of the number of people that now crowded the room and headed out the door not waiting for a reply in return. I couldn't believe i just said that, and to a complete stranger. God what had gotten into me today? I had broken a girl's nose-not that, that was strange-but for a friend, i had never stuck up for anybody just myself but i didn't like the fact she was picking on Eloise. And then i don't really care about not being suspended, i mean what the hell? Do i actually want to be here? A part of me was screaming yes but the other was screaming I'm a complete idiot!. But then there is what i just told Skylar, the truth, about me. Why? I had kept it a secret for so long.

I kept walking not really caring about where I'm headed. I allowed the memories to take over me.

_*Memory*_

_I walked into the kitchen, my mother stood with her long black curls flowing over her face so i couldn't see her beauty. I dropped my school bag and sat down at the kitchen table and watched her cut the vegetables for dinner, i soon realised her hands were trembling, and she wasn't humming as usual. I walked over to her'..._no...not again'_ I thought weakly as i pushed her hair out of her face, the bruising around her eyes was showing in a deep violet purple that is swollen. Her lips were cut and had dried blood around it stopping more blood to spill down her chin. I looked into her ocean blue eyes and saw them filled with fear and something i hadn't seen mother without...spirit, will, determination, they were glowing fierce in her eyes, it would've made me step back if i didn't know who this glare was for. "Mum why?" I began a hoarse voice "I tried to leave, i was going to come and take you...but he saw me packing" her voice wavered in a dry whisper. _

_I heard the heavy footsteps that made my spine tremble. It's Him; the ass-hole who tortures my life and my mothers. The one i despise the most, the one i hate. My father. "Got something to say bitch" he said in a violent hush of words. _

_I turned and saw him, his black sleek hair and black dark eyes that looked not at me but the person i love dearly, my mother. I stepped closer towards her, wanting to protect her if he came closer only my mother's strong arms pulled me out of the way and behind her. I looked back and forth between them feeling the tension intensify greatly. I had always seen the after affects of these fights but i had never seen it but i knew this will be the last of those fights, i had hope swell in me. I will leave this house with my mother holding my hand and we will go away and never see Him again._

_I looked at my mother who now held the knife she was cutting with. He let out a haughty laugh "You gonna kill me?" he asked taking a step towards us. My mother did the same "If it is the only way for us to leave" her voice was firm and fierce just like the look in her eyes. He seemed unfazed by her words as he took another step closer "You're not going anywhere" he said harshly which made me step back. My mother strides up to him without hesitation holding the knife firmly in her hands ready to fight for our freedom._

*Memory end*

"Oomph" i grunt as i walked straight into somebody, i shook myself mentally and looked at the guy i walked into "Sorry" I said not really caring who it was. The guy chuckled "Hay don't be, i like getting bumped into by the new hot chick" The voice was one of the guys that sat behind me in Ancient History earlier today, i glared at him in annoyance, this guy is really asking for it.

I looked up at his dirty blonde hair that was cut into layers with a side fringe. His eyes a dark moss green and tanned skin. I looked at his toothily smug smile. "Maybe you'd like to get knocked out by the new chick" i spat clenching my teeth. The guy stepped forward pressing himself against me as i didn't step back only glaring furiously at him. He chuckled "You shouldn't tease, it only makes you hotter" he said in seductive voice making my anger flare more.

I clenched my fist into his shirt, as he looked down in surprise i took the chance of distraction to heave his body over as my leg in a firm stance tripped him. The second his whole body was flat on the gravel i jumped on top of him with both my hands holding his up from him having the chance to hit me. I looked at his face; his eyes stopped from rolling and then looked up at me with surprise and something that made me angrier...admiration. Fuck! Can't he get it I'm kicking his ass?

Suddenly he smirked "well if you want the top all you had to do was ask?" i groaned in annoyance, within another second the ass-hole had me flipped off him and flat on my back. He now hovered over me. His eyes were fierce and filled with arousal. He had my hands in his held above my head as i had for him. His eyes gazed over my body as i struggled out of his grasp that only made him put more of his weight on me. Soon enough i felt the arousal between his legs pressing hard against me wanting entrance. He leaned in closer to my face, and then down to my ear "I bet you want it as much as i do" he whispered before nipping my ear with his teeth firmly. As i was about to attempt to struggle out of his grasp again, his whole body weight left my body. I quickly on wobbly legs got up anger now trembling through my body. ..! as i thought through my breathing being heavy from the intensity.

As i looked ahead of me the ass-hole that was just on top of me was now flat on his back with someone towering over him. I ran over to what seemed like ten feet from where i was. How the...? As i looked at my rescuer allowing my eyes to gaze over him, his pale arms were muscular and strained in a black plain t-shirt where black mess of hair began at the neck. I mentally shook myself and stormed over to the ass-hole pervert and rescuer. "I...I'm sorry" the pervert said in a wimp voice, as i studied the guys face he was pale with fear and his moss green eyes were wide with shock and filled with...tears. He was crying! "If i so much as hear you talk to _her_, talk about _her_ even think about _her_. I will come after you and rip you limb from limb and make sure you die the most painful death in the history of humans" My rescuers voice was strong and handsome. It was yet at the same time soft like a lullaby, beyond comprehension and description. His pale fist had the pervert's shirt clenched tightly as he pulled him close to his face that i couldn't see from where i was standing-annoyingly behind him. His voice slowly soothed my anger and my trembling. "Now i suggest you stay out of her way and mine because if i see you again i may not be so polite towards you" As my rescuer let go of the pervert who was now whimpering uncontrollably, he slowly stood allowing the pervert to tremble on unsteady feet in the opposite direction. I stood behind him stunned and shocked.

Who? How? Why? Huh?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: running away has it's disadvantages

The who; turned around, his messy black hair shined in the lowering rays of the warm sun, his skin had a glow about it that showed he had no blemishes just pure perfection. His piercing eyes met mine making my heart skip a beat. His eyes held me and yet soothed me as he no longer stood out of reach. They were so...mysterious, they glowed in an animalistic and controlling way yet filled with a stare that said its one of protection and safety. This who, i realised is Rylan.

Just as i realised who he was he left. I blinked and he was...gone. He didn't walk off or run away from me he just vanished just as if his presence had never been as if he had never been standing in front of me.

I looked around me trying to see evidence that the assault had happened, that Rylan had been standing in front of me. Only i was alone. I turned around in confusion, what had happened? Rylan had saved me, right?

I slowly walked towards my room; this day really needs to come to an end along with my stupid mistakes. I cannot slip up again; i just have to get out of here. Otherwise i may slip again and say something i will regret.

As i got changed into my pyjamas i slipped in between my sheets and rested my head on the many pillows on the bed still in complete confusion. I did get rescued that I'm sure on but after the pervert's weight coming off my body, i didn't know what happened. The ass-hole pervert was 10 feet away from me. How? Rylan couldn't throw him that far and that fast, it's not logical so that was something that left me confused. Then the look on my attackers face was one of complete terror as if Rylan was an animal that would eat his eyes out, but Rylan didn't have a look of a killer towards me but one of a dark mystery that intrigued me to him only leaving me even more confused.

I turned on to my side on the bed and felt something hard under my pillow, my hand searched for it and pulled out the red leather book i stole from the library. I smiled i needed a distraction and opened to the long chapter of '_Visions_'. Slowly i drifted from the book to the deep mystery of Rylan that soon turned to darkness of sleep.

It had been two weeks since my arrival, my time in the library had been nothing but pleasant as it gave me an excuse to disappear at breakfast and sometimes lunch and every dinner. It was an escape from my friends, a silence that gave me a sense of peace. Ms Richmond left me to sort out books sometimes allowing me just to sit and read when i was done allowing me to stay in the library until late often asking me to lock it if she wanted to leave early only making more the happier. Heath, Eloise and Heidi are tolerable but Skylar has been annoying me with his antics and constant flirting towards me, why? I have no idea considering he has many girls on their knees practically begging him to talk to them. Liam has warmed up to me surprising, we don't fight as much but still have our disagreements. Rylan hasn't so much as looked at me since the incident two weeks ago today, i have tried to approach him only to never catch him when i muster up enough courage as the same questions still bug me. We have English together but when we sit together he can't stand the sight of me, like i repulse him only making me annoyed.

The bell rang signalling for the lunch bell. I gathered my books and walked towards my locker. I slammed my books in not caring about the damage I'm doing to them and grabbing out my Biology book and my library book. "Hay Arabell" Liam said as he walked towards me, i smiled "hay"

We had next class together, which i enjoy his joking antics oddly. We talked briefly about the upcoming English yearly assignment for 'Romeo and Juliet' and he joked about rather doing a play instead of a book report on it.

"Come on" Liam said leading me to the dining hall. The silence between us was awkward so i took the safe option "I'm going to the library" i said as we reached the staircase leading to it. Liam stopped and gave me an annoyed look "Why? You spend every day there" he asked

"Because i like it" i replied with a harsher voice then intended. "Whatever sees you in class" he grumbled in reply. I turned on my heel wanting to get far from the situation as possible. I entered the almost always empty library with a relief. I nodded to Ms Richmond who nodded back. I walked towards the study area; the back desk is my favourite deep in the darkness and abandoned much to my liking. I got out a black leather book i found this morning _'Morning Star'_ was the title that i borrowed unlike the other book i stole which i hadn't been able to read for a while.

I opened it and let my mind wonder in the book. A soft breeze made me shudder as i read some time later; i looked up and was surprise to see Rylan standing in front of me. He looked so handsome standing in front of me. His uniform always a perfect look for him, the black pants that fit him nicely especially around his ass; 'Rylan you have a nice ass' i had thought when he was doing weights in the gym, i remember how he was lifting a large amount and not even breaking a sweat. The white shirt and tie the boys wore made it harder for me to tear my eyes off him. Then well his hair i loved as it held a soft shine i often pictured touching his hair, feeling how soft they would feel at the touch but his eyes always left me stun.

"Hello Arabell" he smiled widely. God his voice is so handsome, deep and manly yet with a light melodic edge. His smile made my stomach flutter in a way i had never experienced, i felt my cheeks warm at his stare, and thank god I sat in darkness!

"H-hello Rylan" i managed to spit out my head spinning at his smile. The fluttering in my stomach increasing making me feels so light and almost sick at the same time.

"May i sit with you?" he asked with a smile that made my heart miss a beat.

I nodded not being able to speak, god he had just disarmed me with that smile. I moved over allowing him to sit beside me. As he put his books on the table i recovered from the shock. I had wanted to talk to him, but i had never figured he would come and talk to me! And yet here he is, beside me!

I turned back to the page i was reading now having lost complete concentration with an intriguing, mysterious, sexy guy sitting beside me.

I leaned against the cold stone wall and thought about the many questions that had taunted me since i was attacked. I looked down at the open book that had my interest "Rylan?" i asked allowing my hair to cover my face as it fell from my shoulders as i looked down at my lap "Arabell" he replied, god that voice!

"What happened that day?" i asked after some silence between us. He sighed softly "I saw you with that human boy on you. I saw you struggle against him, i couldn't do nothing so i had to step in and make sure you were safe" he said in angered tone "he hasn't come near you has he?" he asked as some time passed, his tone was filled with worry. I looked at him surprised by not only his tone but the look in his eyes. "N-no" i replied looking at him now. I wanted to ask him so many questions but only none of them came out just a remark that shocked me and him "But you haven't" i muttered, my cheeks burned after the words left my lip, it was low, i hoped, maybe he didn't hear me.

"i didn't think you would want me to be considering i must have scared you to death that day" he answered, which shocked me more. I remembered that look on his face that day, so animalistic...so mysterious. I shook my head "no, i just find you intriguing" i told him in truth. His eyebrows rose in shock making my stomach flutter uncontrollably "intriguing, don't entertain the idea" he said in an annoyed tone again. "why?" i asked bluntly.

"Because I'm not _something_ to be intrigued about far from it" he replied with a hard tone although it didn't bother me. _Something_ that word ran through my mind again and again. I decided to change the subject not wanting to get into an argument with him. But Rylan changed it before i could "what is it you do here every day?"

I shrugged "i read, anything really that gives me peace" he seemed surprised again, no intrigued as he leaned towards me "You don't find peace with your friends?" he asked, i shook my head "at times yes but i like to be...alone" i confessed. He smiled slightly "i understand the need, but why do you wish to be alone?" he asked. That is something i will not answer him. "Why do you wish to be alone?" i asked quickly, he smiled knowingly but decided not to pursue it "My brothers mostly but sometimes to get away from myself" he answered, i nodded. The need to forget about your mistakes, your problems was a factor why i wished to be alone.

"Brothers?" i asked

He straightened up stiffly "Ahh yes two" he replied "no sisters?" i asked, he shook his head. I remembered what Skylar had told me about his mother-dying-but he had never said anything about another brother "Where is your other brother?, I've met Skylar" i asked

He clenched his jaw tight, i must have said something wrong, but what? "What about you, your siblings?" he asked tensely, i didn't fear him being tense but intrigued again. " i have none" i replied

"Where is your parents?" he asked "why did they send you here?" he asked another. i tensed now, should i reply? Change the subject?

The bell rang saving me from whatever it was i would have done, he sighed "perhaps i could walk you to class Arabell?" I smiled widely, hell yeah! "Ah yeah" i replied. He smiled widely; well both of us did oddly. He shuffled out along with me following him. He grabbed his books and crooked an elbow as if he was asking for me to loop my arm through it, i smiled and obliged by the offer as i grabbed my book 'Morning star'. Rylan's arm was cool much to my surprise, but none the less i held on to his arm. I heard him sigh softly again, i looked up at him-his height now more profound now I'm standing beside him. "May i carry your books?" he asked politely; God the fluttering in my stomach increased by 10 fold with the closeness of him. "Arabell?" he asked looking down at me with his intense glowing blue eyes. I smiled "Ahh no I'm fine" he frowned at my refusal but then smiled. 'This wasn't like me' my mind yelled at me in protest as we made our way to me Biology class annoyingly not far from the Library. 'What the hell are you doing?' my mind yelled 'you're getting too close' one part screamed but the other side was yelling 'she's having fun! Plus she wants to know about him' i smiled liking the last thought. "I believe we have last class together" Rylan said softy as the sight of my class came up. "We do, maybe we could sit together?" i asked trying not to sound desperate. "Arabell;!" Liam called ten feet away. I looked at Liam who seemed shocked for a second then he seemed furious, no he _is_ furious, What about? He walked over to us in a hurry as he tried to cover his anger but i had seen his tight line of lips before and the clench of his jaw when we argued not over a week ago.

"Come on we're late" he said in an angered tone. "No we're not" i said confused letting go of Rylan's arm and looked around "see everyone's still going to class" i pointed out. Rylan chuckled softly beside me at my comment, but that made Liam even more angry; But why?

Strangely Rylan stepped in front of me and stood toe to toe with Liam "You have a problem?" he asked harshly "don't take it out on her" he said as a warning, much like the one that he gave to my attacker but Liam didn't budge. I rolled my eyes, guys, so confusing. Liam had told me many times how he hated Rylan and Skylar but i never understood why. As much as i didn't want to leave Rylan i walked away from them. To be honest i needed to, the fluttering in my stomach when Rylan chuckled made me blush i really need to get away from him, the way he made me feel when he is around me was like a fever, a fever that i wanted, one that would flirted with danger.

I walked into the Biology room thankful Heidi had saved me a spot but annoyed that there is one for Liam. I sighed and took the seat anyway "Hay missed you at lunch today" she smiled "Yeah i went to the Library" I added, she smiled softly "You could have asked me, i would have came instead of you being alone" she suggested but i shrugged "Actually i wasn't alone" i began as she raised a perplexed eyebrow "Rylan was there so" i finished but i knew she wasn't "Oh give me details!" she exclaimed "i haven't even heard him speak, what's he like? Is he nice? I bet he has a nice body" she babbled on making me roll my eyes. Liam came in a couple of minutes later with a glum face i hadn't seen in a while. I decided to ignore him, his just being a jack-ass with PMS issues i concluded.

I walked to my locker grabbing my Ancient history book for my next class as i heard a familiar voice "hello Arabell" i rolled my eyes as i turned to Skylar. He stood their gorgeous as ever with a smug smile. If he stopped hitting on me i may actually like him. Might. "I was simply coming by to see if i could walk you to class" i almost laughed, almost. So much like each other, such brothers; i thought of when Rylan had walked me to Biology "why?"i asked slamming my locker door. "Simply being a gentleman" he replied smugly. I snorted "you, a gentleman?" i asked. He nodded "Is that so hard to believe?" he teased, i rolled my eyes again as i leaned my head on my locker "tell me Skylar, why do you annoy me every day?, do you like flirting a girl to death?" i asked but received a boom of laughter from him which made me more annoyed "I wouldn't want to flirt you to death, there would be no mere fun in it" he teased. He-although my continuous objections-walked me to Ancient history. I gladly walked in and sat next to Eloise, i had only had this class three times over the week. The snob whose nose i broke has yet to return and my attacker has done everything in his power to arrive late and leave early for every class, not whispering a thing during either; which i will have to thank Rylan for later.

English came much to my excitement; i walked in surprised to see Rylan already seated at the back with a seat next to him beside a window spare. I smiled to him which he returned making the fluttering in my stomach go into a riot. I sat in my chair and turned to him, although i was surprised to see he already had his eyes on me. "What was Liam angry about?" i asked. He shrugged "Who knows Liam has issues" i held back a giggle which Rylan noticed making him smile wide only having my stomach flutter like crazy. "Rylan, i never got to thank you" i smiled genuinely to him, he looked at me confused "for what Arabell?" god i loved the way he said my name. "For saving me that day" i replied. He nodded "i would have ripped his head off if you weren't standing there" he added. I looked at him for a second before asking "why would it matter if i were?"

He looked at me with a serious face "i would never want you to see such violence" he replied. 'To late Rylan' i thought a memory of my father crawled to my attention that I wish it rather wouldn't. I shuddered at the thought. "You're not like your brother" i said more to myself then to him. He leaned his head on his fist as he studied me "We're not really brothers, i was adopted" he confirmed. I looked at him surprised, well that explained the black hair and blue intense eyes that Skylar didn't have; But what about the pale skin?

I looked at his arm, his veins when i looked were purple and easy to see like his skin was just a clear layer. I decided not to ask about his resemblance with his skin. "What happened to your parents?" i asked sympathy and understanding clear in my voice "they both died years ago" he simply replied not interested in the conversation. "What about your parents? You avoided the subject before" he said raising a perplexed eyebrow. Crap! I should have known he wouldn't let this drop. I bit my lip...crap! What do i say?

"Arabell please don't try to hurt yourself" Rylan's soft voice interrupted me in my mental babble; i looked up at him "Huh?" i asked stupidly. Confusion had washed his face, he looked confused and...Aroused?

"Your lips it's bleeding" he said leaning closer to me as he lifted his index finger to wipe away the blood that was now spilling from my bottom lip. I didn't mean to do that!

"Oh sorry" i managed to say before his finger touched my lip, his touch was cool but the sensation that came from his touch was one that sent my legs weak as if my spine couldn't no longer support me my shoulders slumped forward leaning closer to Rylan. The touch sent my lips in a tingle of joy and sensation. I looked in his eyes; they were vibrant in the intense electric blue. His finger wiped away the blood but he didn't pull back only he leaned forward as his hand gently brushed my cheek, my whole body went in fits of sensations, my mind spinning in thrill, my stomach fluttering in uncontrollable excitement, my breath caught in my throat. But my eyes remained locked in his as his lips came closer towards mine, i accommodated the closeness by tilting my head to the side wanting his lips to brush mine, my whole body wanting it. 'You're letting him break through your walls!' my mind screamed. That thought stopped me. 'I can't do this; i won't do this' i thought.

I pulled away from his grasp just millimetres from his lips. I couldn't do this, as much as i wanted to i can't let myself trust him, anyone more so myself. I turned my head away from his shocked and disappointed beautiful face. Thank fully Heidi came in the room just as i looked down at my desk in complete shock and anger. 'Why did he do that? Why did i let him get that close?' i yelled at myself mentally.

"Hay" Heidi said sitting in front of me "hay" i said hesitantly. Heidi smiled but then she looked from me to Rylan and back again. She didn't say anything again as the teacher walked in and began the lesson. 'What did she think happened?' i thought 'did Rylan look upset?' god that thought made me feel so guilty, so cruel.

'I need to get out of here!' I yelled to myself

as the teacher continued with his lesson i felt Rylan's gaze on me but i never looked at him to return it, i was angry at him, he was coming to close to me, his becoming someone i trust and i can't let that happen. I can't let myself let that happen. It's hard now with Heidi, Eloise and Heath and in some way Liam but not Rylan. No i can't let him, his someone that i react to like i do to nobody else.

I need to leave! I have to leave tonight. How? Where will i go? I have money that i have saved up from when i lived with Becca, i could use that to get a bus somewhere and get a room in a hotel; but what then? How? I could climb over the gates and walk into town, it's far but i could do it or i could steal someone's car in the car park; But the gate? I would have to open it. How? Well it's the weekend some teachers leave maybe i could make sure it doesn't shut properly and make an escape. I didn't really care where i ended up but i couldn't stay here longer i can feel the attachment grow as i made plans to leave. I would miss the antique library i so often lost myself in, i would miss the old tree i so often liked to draw by, i would miss Heath and his sensible methods, Eloise and her childish blushes when she often gets something right, Liam and his constant mood swings, Skylar well i wouldn't miss him, Heidi i will miss, i even consider her as a dear friend wish is a mistake i shouldn't have made but Rylan i hate that i would miss him and the mystery he holds.

I stormed to my room after the class ended not waiting for Heidi or Rylan. I needed to pack and hide away from civilisation until i got my chance to escape.

I packed everything that would fit in my black backpack. I removed my school clothes and put on my black skinny jeans and a back hoddie while i let my hair fall down to my waist. I opened my door and checked up and down the hall thankful no one was in it. I speed walked past Heidi's room and Eloise's and took the detour behind the main building to the parking lot. A few BMW's caught my attention along with a black Mercedes but three cars caught my attention. One a black Viper, another a blue Cadillac but the one that caught my eye the most was the black Mustang. I loved mustang's i hid in the trees beside the car park and waited for a while as the sun came down. A few teachers left but none of them owned the sports cars. Night fell finally, no one would notice my absence at dinner as i never did attend at the dining hall, Ms Richmond often would give me food when she came back from the hall but if i wasn't at the Library she would assume i was at the hall myself; my friends would simply believe i was at the library.

Movement caught my eye some time later, someone with a black hoddie walked over to the Mustang while he flipped the keys in his hand. I stood up darkness still covering my identity. The mystery person turned much to my surprise, did he hear me? The mystery person turned... it was Rylan. Great! He had a way out and i didn't. But maybe i could get him to get me out of here. As i debated my chances i stepped out of the darkness and into the moonlight. "Arabell?" he asked, god that voice. His voice made my stomach flutter uncontrollably as it always did. I walked over to him as he made no movement to come closer. His handsome face washed with confusion and shock the emotions on his face making him adorable 'focus Arabell, just ask him for a lift out, that's it don't tell him anything' my mind demanded.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked softly. I didn't smile i just looked at him plainly trying to control my emotions. "I need a lift out" i said stiffly. He looked more confused "Why?"

'Because I'm running away!' i screamed to myself "I'm just going to town" i lied. "You're lying, Arabell" he shook his head. 'Rylan one, Arabell zero' i thought in annoyance "How would you know Rylan?" i asked more harshly then intended. He winced at the harshness, as soon as the words left my lips i felt guilty so i bit them trying to have some control.

"When you lie, your brows furrow and you don't look people in the eye" he replied firmly his edge of softness gone from his voice. I was stunned by his answer, i was a hopeless liar but he knew when i was lying even though Becca never could.

"Arabell why are you leaving?" he asked in a soft voice again, i felt tears weld up 'no don't cry, since when do you cry?' i asked myself. "Arabell, why?" he asked again

Oh god, his voice, his face, everything about him. I shook my head trying to shake the tears away only they welded up more. "I-i can't be here anymore" i replied my voice hoarse as i looked down at my converse shoes. The touch of his fingers sent my body in to the sensations that i had earlier as he pushed my chin to look up at his watery electric blue eyes. God when i looked in his eyes, it was filled with pain and confusion but that wasn't what made me lose control it was the understanding, the connection that we had. It was like he had known my pain, my heart through and through.

"You don't have to leave" he whispered. I didn't want him to see me like this, hell i didn't want the world to see me like this. But as he looked at me it felt as if he was taking the pain and hurt and aggression over the years away.

Warm tears came down my face. 'He knew! He knew about the pain i was going through!' the look in his eyes told me he knew. I had never cried in front of anybody but i didn't care. Rylan knew!

I didn't want to leave now! I didn't want to shut myself away now! But what if he hurt me! Could i trust him? The question made me step away from him. He looked more hurt this time but i couldn't get close to him, i needed space, i needed to...

"Come on" i looked up surprised by Rylan's words. "I'll show you something that'll change your mind" he said turning and unlocking his car. He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door. His messy black hair was covered by the black hoddie he wore and his loose black skinny jeans made him look more mysterious. "You can stay here?" he asked. Those words made me walk over to him and jump in the car. He walked over to the gate and opened it with his keys. 'Benefits of being the deputy's son' i thought trying to control myself as he jumped back in and started the car with a low hum.

We didn't say anything to each other as we drove out of the school and through what felt like a forest. We turned on an old dirt track and continued up it. I looked at Rylan with a confused look which went unnoticed. "Where are you taking me?" i asked

"You'll see" is all he said.

A small cottage soon came into view; the bushes around it were overgrown and unattended to. The wooden cottage was old almost ancient, obvious no one had been in here in centuries. Rylan stopped the car and got out without giving me a glance. He walked towards the house and stopped at least a few feet in front of it. I sighed loudly and got out following him as i shoved my hands in my pockets in annoyance.

As i stood beside him he began to speak "Years ago, a family lived here" he began "the father a farmer, the mother a young and respected woman with a son. Over the years the son grew up to be an adolescent. One night his father and mother were fighting. The father had signed up to fight in a war. The mother was distort and angry. Anyway the son too was to sign up as he was of age but he knew of the dangers of going to war so he refused only angering the father. So on this night his father became violent beating his son to unconsciousness. He raped and beat his wife until she was close to death." I gasped looking at Rylan then back at this house.

"The son found his mother dead with his father gone off to war" Rylan said with such sadness if it was possible i would have believed Rylan was the son all those years ago.

"For years the son never talked, never opened up to anybody. His life was one of sadness and loneliness" Rylan finished. I looked at him with sadness "What about the father?" i asked

"The son soon found his father, killed him with all the anger he stored but he still felt alone and hurt" he replied

"Why did you tell me this?" i asked as i walked up to the house gently brushing my fingers against the wooden veranda. He walked up the stairs with a sigh as he leaned on the wooden post "That son, he never let anyone get close, he was forever alone."

I related the story to myself; i was the son who was alone. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't angry or hurt by what he said but scared. I didn't want to die alone, i didn't want to be alone my whole life and never have happiness. I was scared of just being a mere memory of someone and not be mourned for if i ever died. But could i allow someone behind that wall I've had up so long? Could i trust them?

"Have i changed your mind Arabell?" he asked after some silence, his eyes glowing in the darkness. I smiled slightly "for now, but you will have to be patient" i said softly. He smiled back "does this mean you will stay?" he asked. I nodded "But i would like to stay here for a while" i suggested. He smiled "Maybe you'll like the pond down the back?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: comforting tragedies

"Arabell" Liam's soft voice stopped my train of thinking. I didn't bother to look up, it was bad as it is, him, seeing me like this, crying alone. I felt him brush against me as he sat down beside me, still crying i didn't comprehend his attempt to comfort me, he pulled me effortlessly in his warm firm grasp, his arms wrapping around me with his chin resting gently on the top of the head "It's ok" he repeated over and over until all i heard was the rush of his gentle voice as he rocked me back and forth. I didn't speak, i didn't stop crying, i just allowed myself to be comforted but the need to release the pain didn't cease as the time between us continued. The rain didn't stop only falling faster and hasher hitting us both the feel of getting drenched didn't come to my attention until Liam swiftly carried me-bridal style-out of the rain. He was warm unlike the cold weather, the smell of aftershave and mint came from his neck as i nestled into him, his arms were strong and masculine as he carried me to where either he was going, his brown curls were dripping wet, some drops hitting me gently on the face but i didn't bother to wipe them away only allowing them to slide down my face as i crushed my cold body against his sun kissed tanned warm skin.

The faint sound of a door opening made my eyes peak open slightly, they widened once i realised we're in my room. He walked over to my canopy netted bed and cautiously sat me down. He didn't speak a word as he looked over me as if to find a reason for my crying, his chocolate eyes gazed over my body until they reached my eyes, he placed his hand softly on my cheek, brushing me with a compassionate touch. "Let me get something dry" he said softly with a sad smile before he walked over to my bathroom and seconds later brought out 2 towels. He wrapped one around his mid waist that covered his damp jeans and white t-shirt that clung to his gorgeous abs before sitting on the bed beside me as he wrapped one around my shoulders while he held me close again. "Can i ask why you're upset?" he asked finally. I opened my mouth to tell him to mind his business but then shut it again when i didn't want to yell at the only person-right now- who has helped me when i really needed it without the need of asking. I opened my mouth again to say something about the reason why but i didn't exactly know why, the fact the presence of Him will always be a constant companion for me or the fact i have had a nightmare this morning and then now the nightmare has extended without even sleeping maybe the fact that because of my constant attempts to shut and lock the past away has lead to me becoming a freak, an outcast, a loner.

"It's ok" he said as he nudged me softly with his elbow "you don't have to. We can talk about something else" he said which made me relax a little.

"Where did Eloise go?" he asked a minute later. Eloise! Oh yeah, that's ok think she's weird when you're a freak Arabell! I yell mentally at myself. I shrug "i think she went to her room" i replied

"Did she upset you?" he asked, i shook my head 'but something upset her' i thought 'but what? Me? Could she know?' "No" i answer

"Thank you Liam" i say as i look into his chocolate eyes finally "That cool, if you ever need anybody you know, I'm here" he smiled "Do you uh want to go for a shower?" he said looking down at me, i looked at myself goose bumps on top of goose bumps covered my arms as i took off my wet cardigan; i chuckled "yeah, might be a good idea"

I walked over to the bathroom then turned hesitantly back at Liam who still sat on my bed "C-can you stay?" i ask softly "I won't leave" he assured me as i looked at him with a sigh of thankfulness "Thanks" i said as i turned on my heel into the bathroom with a pair of fresh clothes in my hands.

As i stood under the hot spray of water i thought of the many explanations that explained the weird nightmare/daydream that felt so real only none of them seemed to be right. Questions that never got answered filled my head. Why did Eloise look so sad? Why did she leave? She looked in shock and complete sadness as if she knew, only how? Then what was it i saw? Why did i see that?

Is it because i concentrated on what terrifies me the most? Him? The past? The fact I'm no longer fighting to stay alone or to run seems to have let the past catch up. But that thought scares me, can i face the past? Will i allow it to finally catch me after I've tried so hard to hide from it?

I step out of the bathroom glad to have had some time to think; only that time has left my head more confused as it did before.

Liam stood beside my desk with a look of disappointment and hurt on his face as he holds a familiar sketch pad in his hand. Oh! I think as i look back at him. It's the picture of Rylan. The one i did this morning. I bit my bottom lip feeling guilty and embarrassed about his findings.

"You have talent" he says acknowledging my presence finally. I walk over to him cautiously "ahh yeah thanks" i say as i slide the paper out of his hands gently "Listen I'm sorry you must think I'm weird drawing a picture of a guy i barely know" i begin as i put it down on my desk again but was cut off by Liam's angered voice "Weird?" he scoffed "weird? You don't know the half of it" i step back shocked, he shook his head "why? Can i ask why _he_ seems to hold your interests and not anybody else?" my eyes widen by his words only this makes him more of a sycastic asshole that i once thought he was "Is it because his more handsome than anybody? Because his strong? Because his..." his words stop as a firm knock at my door make us both jumps. He rolls his eyes as he mutters "convenient" as i walk over to the door the shock slowly turning to anger at his stupid outburst towards me.

I open the door shocked and relieved at who i saw at the door. I couldn't help it but the sight of him made my heart go into a trance of accelerating beats of pleasure as my stomach went into the unusual fluttering anxiousness and joy as he stands at my door handsome and smiling sheepishly at me, i felt my cheeks flare at the sight of him. 'stop blushing you idiot!' i order myself. "Hay" i manage to croak out "Hello" Rylan's voice coos. I smile like a dork at the door towards him but was interrupted by Liam. "Great, just prefect" he says loud enough as he storms towards us, i turn and see him shake his head again this time in disappointment, he storms past me brushing my shoulder harshly while shoving the towel he had around his waist into my empty arms. He glared at Rylan "why is it one of you always ruin things for me?" he asked harshly at Rylan who looked surprised at Liam's presence and words. Liam barges past Rylan and down the corridor.

We both watch Liam stalk down the corridor and out of sight. I finally look back at Rylan who is smiling at me "I'm sorry, i don't know what got into him." I say "but i have to say he seriously has a grudge against you and Skylar"

"That's fine, he has his reasons" he says softly making me blush again 'dam it' i think annoyed at myself "may i come in Arabell?" he asks i nod and allow him in.

As we sit on the floor leaning against my bed where Liam and i sat not long ago Rylan chuckles as i ask him why he hadn't come earlier to see me. "I was disappointed when Heath turned up with the guys and you weren't with them" i say honestly "I'm sorry i had errands to run for Matthew" he apologises "but it's still daylight so technically i didn't break my promise" he teased looking at me as i look into those intense blue eyes. I stare into those endless blue and find the black darkness tinting those mysterious eyes as i search through them "hay, you have black tinted with your eyes, i never noticed that before" i smile again feeling more confident with myself around his presence.

"Arabell, what upset you today?" he asked softly, i looked back into my folded hands in my lap, losing eye contact with him. How could he tell?

"i know your upset, so please don't deny it" he says, i look back at him, how can this mysterious creature read me so well? "i'm scared and confused Rylan" i say honestly again. He sighs "you don't need to be scared. I will protect you from anything that harms you. I promise" i lean my head on his ice cold shoulder without hesitation or thought, as if i did it every day. But i wanted to do so much with the closeness but decided against it. He easily slides an arm around my waist that is covered by my black hoddie i put on after the shower; strangely i still felt his tender cold finger tips but the fluttering around in my stomach increased again by 10 fold. "It's not something you can protect me from, it's the...past i'm scared about" i say almost chocking on the words "what is it that confuses you then?" he asks much to my relief not continuing on the past subject.

I sigh "it's nothing, i'm probably just going crazy" 'yeah going loony, having weird imaginations about things that'll never happen' i think to myself. I tilt my head up to him again, the strange ice cold temperature of his skin didn't match the heat and warmth in his eyes that held me, the way i felt when he is around me was a relief, a way for myself to be myself and not have to enforce the walls anymore as if i can let go... "You can tell me Arabell" as he speaks this his black pupil grows until all of his eye is black and hypnotic, i gasp but his words continue to be the hypnotic lullaby "relax, and tell me Arabell." He says softly i try to fight it but my mind obeys along with my body, i slump in his arms 'help!' i yell mentally 'what? I can't...i can just relax' i begin to think. "Arabell, you can trust me. I care for you, i won't let anything happen just let me break through those walls"

The trance was set, every muscle and bone are relaxed along with my mind "Rylan, something's wrong with me" i begin "i had a nightmare last night, but when i thought about it today it-it went further, it feels so real...it feels as if that dream is reality and this moment here is the dream" silent tears fall down my face as i explain the dream "T-that laugh" i shivered "i-i've tried hard to forget and-and i can't...He will always be there" i finished still looking hypnotic in his black eyes that didn't scare me but entranced me in his mystery. A part of me was screaming but only that part was silenced by the part of me that was under his hypnosis. I don't know how long i talked about the nightmare for or the weird things i do in drawings but when i finished i felt so drained and weak. My eyelids were heavy along with the tears that had fallen.

"Tell me who He is?" Rylan asks pain now clear in those black eyes. "His-His..." i begin.

"Arabell!" a familiar bell voice yells but the heaviness of tiredness and those dangerous yet relaxing voice sends me into the depths of unconsciousness.

*dream*

_The room was dark and cold; i felt the cold stone against my back sending violent shivers through my body. I looked around only finding the over powering darkness that consumed the unfamiliar daunting place. I pulled my knees high against my chest in fear_, in fear of what_? I thought as my mind just registered the horror that came upon me. His laugh, the daunting laugh that echoed through my ears, the same laugh i have long tried to forget yet never will "I always like playing games my dear Arabell" my body shuddered violently at the sound of His voice. He was close like the suffocating darkness that filled the room showing no sign of escape._

"_But you seem to like my favourite game of all" his voice strong and demanding as i clearly remembered taunting me with his presence. Fresh warm tears streamed down my face as the hard tips of his fingers touched my chin fiercely pulling my gaze to his. I winced at the strong throbbing pain coming from my forehead "Look at me!" he commanded, i attempted to crush my eyes closed not wanting to see His face i have tried to forget but the familiar fast slap that sent my left cheek stinging with the quick and clean hit he had landed on me made me gasp in shock whilst my head landed back against the stone wall making my eyes flutter open to see the shadow of His face._

_The rough black beard that shaped his angular chin that had grown around his fowl satisfaction of a smile. The eyes that had once held life and love now filled with hate and murder stared into my eyes making me shake in fear. I'm alone with the monster that ruined everything i had known._

"_it took me a long time to find you" he smiled in twisted amusement "You see, you are very good at hiding but I'm very good at seeking" his face drew closer, inches from mine. The smell of stale whiskey and cigarettes coming from his breathe. His devious amusement was shown by his loud defiant laughter "what do you want? You asshole!" i yelled anger now flowing thick through my body. He leaned back the darkness covering his eyes but not enough to cover his wide defiant smile "What do you think i want?" he asked sycastically "i want my daughter" he answers myself with a harsh voice " i want my stupid bitch of a daughter to pay for what she did!" he roars loud that echoes through the room in anger..._

_*end of dream*_

i thrash and scream warm tears stinging my eyes as i clench them tightly, my chest pounding in pain as if i had been hit a million times there, my breathe raspy as i grasp on to the reailty of it being a dream.

"Arabell, it's ok" Eloise's voice comes to my attention...

"Arabell, it's ok I'm here" Rylan's voice sooths me but then anger begins to bubble up inside me. He! Argh! He...he; what did he do that made me spill one of my secrets? His eyes...what i said...then...

I sat up in my bed, my hair damp from the tears sticking to my face. If my hair wasn't in my face all they'd be seeing is my death glare! "What happened?" i barked 'I'm so pissed off!' i thought to myself. "Arabell relax" Eloise says, i push an aggravated and confused hand through my hair pushing it away from my face. "No!" i yell "now tell me what the hell is happening!" I look at Eloise, her purple pangs and black hair pulled back in a loose bun, her face filled with sympathy and apology "Arabell...I'm sorry" Rylan's voice says bringing my attention to the other body sitting on the other side of my bed. He sat there his beautiful face filled with pain and regret, the tinted black darkness no longer in his piercing blue eyes "What happened?" i asked again through clenched teeth, he shook his head before he met my eyes again, those intense blue eyes now set, no emotion came through, he had put his mask on just as i had re-built the walls around me. I glared at him 'i can't believe this' i thought, although my face was set too, my heart inside is tearing, 'i just trusted him and then he controlled my body, my mind' my mind cleared for me. 'i can't ever face myself for this' i told myself guiltily "I don't want to lie to you Arabell" Rylan's voice snapped me out of my inner monologue, i could feel the lump in my dry throat rise but i didn't allow it just as i didn't allow the part of me that wanted to jump in his arms and forgive him and pretend it never happened. "But you're not going to tell me the truth either are you?" i spat harshly proud of the way it made Rylan wince but then as i saw the wince i felt the pain of regret from those words. Eloise stood up and walked over to the door, my eyes following her movements "Skylar and Matthew are coming" she said before opening my door, as she opened it Skylar stepped in perfect timing, it was as if...Eloise could hear everything, as if she could read everything...she does...that's why she left me...the ruby red leather covered book came to mind. 'what did it say?' my mind asked, i was blanked but then it picked up everything 'when i mentally screamed she heard' i thought as other occasions came to mind when i thought Eloise was just being weird but now...i know.

Eloise is telepathic.

I immediately looked over to my cluttered desk, i could see the red inviting book wanting me to grab it and run for the door so i can open and reveal all the secrets it holds. So i can understand the depths of this world i thought i knew. Only is she? I mean it all fits but am i just going crazy?

"Jesus Christ Rylan, what the hell were you thinking?" Matthew asked, Rylan's stepfather and Skylar and Liam's real father, the deputy and now another person who seems to know about Rylan's weird hypnosis and I'm guessing Eloise's telepathic power. Skylar stood there looking back and forth at me and Rylan as Eloise stood in front of Matthew "he didn't mean and he regrets it deeply" she says with confidence i had only begun to see Eloise have in the last week.

"does she know?" Matthew asked in a hopeful yet authoritive voice, i looked at Matthew as his chocolate brown wise eyes fell upon me, sadness filled his face. I looked at Eloise who too turned to look at me, i held up the mental resistance "No, but she's not dumb" Eloise smiled sadly. I hated the way the talked about me as if i wasn't there. "She doesn't know a thing?" Skylar asked as if he hadn't heard Eloise rolled her eyes "No!" she yelled "Jesus, she's pissed off and she is confused so i suppose we tell her..." Eloise's voice went hushed keeping me from hearing the last part; it was hard straining to get that far.

I put the pieces together Eloise, must have found out or something like that a week ago that explains the sudden confidence, she must have felt like a freak before she met Matthew and the boys so...they must know and they told her? But then how did they know? Did they come here just for Eloise?

I could feel Rylan's eyes on me, he hadn't moved to greet his step brother and father, and he still sat at the bottom edge of my bed. I decided i had, had enough commotion and confusion in this room, my room which had been invaded by them. I got out of bed, knowing my hair would be a mess and curly but not really caring i walked over to my desk glad I'm not in Pjs except in my black jeans and hoddie still. I pulled out the red leathered book that had grabbed my curiosity those weeks ago and my IPod and my drawing pad, i knew where i was going and i hope no one would follow.

I was angry, pissed off and confused, stressed and scared i needed me time, alone time. I walked out as Skylar called my name "Arabell" he called "where are you going?" i kept walking down the corridor "somewhere to be alone!" i yelled back my voice just as harsh as it was to Rylan. I heard Eloise's bell voice "its ok she just needs some time alone" she assured them. Yep she's telepathic only why didn't she tell them i knew? To save Rylan's ass? To give me time to accept it about her? Hell to give me time to see if what I'm thinking is actually possible?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: discoveries of the heart.

I stood on my tip-toes as my fingers searched for the cool metal key that unlocked my sanctuary, my current safe haven, to others known as the old ancient library.

Ms Richmond was always sloppy with keeping things a secret so it wasn't long before i found out where she kept the key. With a confident click the door, my freedom to be myself and forget all that has been confusing me was open. As i expected it to be, it was dark and gloomy much to my delight.

I walked happily over to the back desks and sat beside the one i favoured the most, the one at the very end with the old chair that i loved to sit on and look out the window that showed the marvels scenery of freedom i wished to have.

As i clicked the dim lamp light on i placed the red leather book of what I'm hoping holds my answers, and my sketch book. It wasn't long before i flipped over the pages to the chapter i skimmed through weeks ago.

_Telepathic_

I read the information thoroughly '_ones are gifted with the ability to read individuals thoughts. Mind-readers as they are commonly known are rare but yet are not extinct, those who hold the gift are born with it and to my research some have committed suicide due to them being unable to disconnect their thoughts from others. These gifted ones are not immortal; they only live an average human life expectancy. As centuries past the record of theses ones become almost impossible to locate. To my research, relatives or bloodlines of these Telepathic ones may contain this gift. Some generations of offspring may not have this gift but some, by slim fortunate chance receive it.'_

I leaned back staring down at the beautiful handwritten authentic book, contemplating the realness, the possibility of this research being fact and not mere fiction. The movies, books, the stories I'd heard about 'immortals' never came to mind as a possibility of being...real. But now, what do i believe?

I do believe there is something that Eloise reads that no other can. I do believe she knows about my weird day-dream/nightmare. I do believe that from everything I've seen and heard that Eloise as idiotic and nuts as it sounds is well Telepathic.

Only what else is Rylan, Skylar, Matthew and Eloise keeping? What are they trying to keep me from discovering?

I looked over to my open sketch book; it was open to where i last had it, at the picture of Rylan.

I furrowed my eyebrows, what secret could possibly be worse than the one i hold?

My eyes studied the portrait, everything i so vividly recalled matched his face perfectly but in the crook of his neck i found yet another one of my little puzzling doodles.

It was a cottage, the cottage i went to with Rylan, and leaning on the porch frame was a familiar body. She leaned slightly on the frame, her figure slim yet curved. Her face was smooth with no blemishes, a pasty white much like the one beside her. Her smile wide and joyous along with her wide open and love filled eyes. Her hair curled loosely down to the small of her back, beside her stood the guy whose face took most of the picture.

The small little sketch was one of Rylan and i. We looked happy, i looked happy. It looked like i had nothing to hide and Rylan knew everything about me as he had his hand around my waist and standing close by my side. The way our skinned matched, the way we both looked perfect together made me heart beat at an uncontrolled rate and my spine shiver with fear.

I didn't know what to think.

So many things are puzzling me, mostly things about Rylan, some because of Eloise but entirely things about me. Self-absorbed yes, but obnoxious, no. Something is happening to me and i don't know what just like i don't know what is happening around me. In few words, I'm utterly confused.

"Would you like for me to explain?" Eloise's bell voice surprises me. I look up her small shy and apologetic smile and nod 'as long as the explaining doesn't leave me more confused' i thought to myself testing my new belief. She chuckles "I'll try to make a note of that, sorry" she answers two things at once.

She makes her way over towards me and before i can comprehend she sits beside me and wraps her arms around my neck "I'm so glad you know!"She exclaims "I'm sorry that you couldn't find out earlier, well to be honest i only know what to be called until recently" she adds absent minded.

I was hurt, the girl i once thought more as my little sister rather than now a dear...friend? And it hurt me knowing she couldn't trust me, come to me for anything. It hurt that two strangers knew before i did when i met her before them. 'Shut up Arabell your being selfish!' i yelled at myself

"No you're not being selfish Arabell" Eloise said as she let me go "i hadn't told anybody apart from my parents who thought i was insane" she continues with a heavy sigh "my parents sent me to an institution because they thought i wasn't 'normal' because i heard voices and well it was their voices i heard. In the end i pretended not to hear any voices but it did feel like i was insane, but the voices were those of people around me and well the voices were their thoughts. They sent me here believing this place would be my recover after coming out from the institution. I felt so alone Arabell, so out of place, hearing what everyone thinks of you and what they think of those you care about it drives you mental. But when Matthew and the boys told me why i heard voices i was happy, relieved mostly. I mean i have a rare gift and now i don't need to be ashamed of it" she said smiling, tears brimming her beautiful eyes.

I sat there stunned; she hears everyone's thoughts, and everything they think about, especially viewpoints on her and her friends. I couldn't imagine the insanity she must have felt.

'Why...why did Jenifer bully you into doing her work? I mean you can hear her thoughts, her secrets' i thought knowing she could hear me.

"Jenifer found out about the institution and said she would tell everybody about it, meaning more insanity for me. She wanted to make sure i had no friends and that i'd stay an outcast." She replied

'What did Eloise every do to that bitch?' i thought angrily.

"Her brother and i went to the same institution" she smiled "she didn't exactly like it when i told her i knew him and how i knew him in front of her friends...worst mistake ever" she smiled, i shook my head. Some of the answers had been answered but many more still remain. 'what else are they hiding?' why can't i know now i know about Eloise?' the book in front of me came to mind 'could they have a 'gift'?'

"We're not hiding anything Arabell" Eloise insisted. I shook my head 'yeah just like I'm not hiding anything either' i thought bitterly. "Please Arabell, just trust me on this" she said persistently again "you can trust me" i flinched at the words "Eloise do you know what my nightmare was?" i asked her avoiding the subject subtlety.

"Yeah...some thoughts can become movies, like showing what is being pictured in their minds and well when you thought about it, it came as a picture to me, it scared me...that's why i ran. i needed to get far away from well everybody after that. Who...who was that man?" she finished. I shook my head "nobody" i said quickly obviously too quickly as Eloise eyed me questionably.

Another question came to mind 'what did Rylan do to me?' the feeling of being controlled by him rattled me, the fact i couldn't have done anything to protect myself scared me but what terrified me was how easily i had let him come close 'your an idiot Arabell, a fucking idiot! You let him get close! Why? Why did you do that? Argh! I hate him! I hate him for...for making me open up...for letting him in...for "Arabell it's not your fault...Rylan didn't mean to control you...he has the ability to control your brain, which means he can control your emotions, body everything" she said softly "I'm so sorry, his really sorry" she looked down at her hands that are folded neatly in her lap. "he hates himself for everything." I blinked 'he can control the brain? He has a gift too? What about Skylar? Matthew?'

"yes Arabell, Skylar is a Compulsor, he can control the body with a touch, command it to do anything he wants it to. Matthew well his wife, that died well she was a telepathic that's why he came here, to help those who have gifts, to help them understand the supernatural things about themselves, about me" all of her words shocked me. There is a supernatural world! ;One that is hidden and one that I've been allowed to discover. Skylar has the gift of Compulsion which scared me; Matthew had my sympathy and respect because he was helping those like Eloise who don't know what's wrong with them.

I smiled they weren't hiding things from me, all i had to do was ask. "Thank you Eloise. I'm sorry i doubted you. So that's what Skylar and Matthew were worried about when they came to my room, they thought i would tell and ruin the secret, which i won't, i promise." I said, thinking aloud "ahh yep that's right" she said chirpily.

"But I'm really angry at Rylan so don't expect me to be all nice and friendly to him" i warned her, she shook her head while she laughed amused

"Can you try and not read my mind though?' i asked her cautiously

"I'll try" she replied smiling confidently and with more ease.

I smiled although feeling uneasy. 'can i trust then with my secret when they can trust me with theirs?'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Rylan's P.O.V

**Three days later**

I drive back in the school's parking lot with my black Mustang, i left to get away from here; i needed to leave only i came back for the same reason why i left. Arabell. That afternoon after i had left with Matthew to go hunting in the nearby woods i walked up to her dorm anxious to see her.

I had planned to kill her so many times, so many ways that i wished to drain her life-source. Only i couldn't bring myself to it, it was like she was pulling me dangerously close to her but i couldn't do it despite the rope that she had around my heart that has been cold for so many centuries. My cold frozen heart wished to beat again for her sake.

The day i met her was a revelation for me. She walked out from Ms Coyer's office, her black chestnut tinged long thick hair straight, her pale skin without a blemish, her high defined cheekbones along with her perfect curved eyebrows; her eyes a lush green along with the clear expression of shock. This amused me, amusement something i hadn't felt for a long time. Her heart shaped lips in a pout of annoyance. I mentally thought of her as an attractive human being.

The way the school t-shirt fit perfectly on her showing her chest and thin waist, the black and red stripped skirt showed her long legs which were defined by the black long socks she wore.

To my annoyance i wasn't the only one who had noticed her beauty.

Liam who knew her gazed his eyes over her every so often along with his brother, who isn't an immortal like myself and the rest of his family that still live. Skylar took notice of her curves and the way she handled herself in the way she walked.

But to me she looked fragile, breakable this made me anxious around her despite the day i met her she had broken another human girl's nose which also amused the two brothers and me.

When i heard her speak my name she sent my head spinning. Her voice was like a dose of heroin that sent me in a dream like state i never wanted to sober from.

That day a pitiful party was held in Skylar and i honour. As a young immortal Skylar saw the immaturity side of this and decided to attended and get rubbed against by the other human female teenagers that would fall victim to his immortal looks and charm. I stayed in my dorm room for only a while before i became suffocated by the four walls that weren't giving me answers as to why Arabell had held my interest earlier that day.

I walked aimless around the school's property that evoked memories of my past life fortunately cloudily covered to recall, i pushed them away from my mind as i heard "well if you want the top all you had to do was ask?" The voice of a human male interrupted my aimless walk; i decided to follow the voice as it was towards the boy's dorm more than thirty metres away.

An annoyed groan took my interest; i could sense something was wrong with the two voices i was hearing. As i turned the corner from the main school building i saw a human male teenager on top of a teenage girl who was struggling underneath, my anger began to flare as i recognised who was the asshole's victim.

The human asshole whispered in to her ear softly but with my immortal hearing i heard it "I bet you want it as much as i do" this really pissed me off. It wasn't because he was forcing this upon a female it was because it was Arabell.

With the speed that came with being immortal i ran over to them and with my strength i pulled that asshole off her. His body hit the ground a mere ten feet away from her. I sensed Arabell breathing heavily; i was trembling with anger for a reason i hadn't known why. 'He touched her! He was fucking going to hurt her!' those thoughts ran through my mind chaotically.

"I...I'm sorry" the asshole trembled as i towered over him, my fist were clenched ready to beat the shit out of him, i sensed Arabell walking closer towards us, her steps unsteady. 'its this human's lucky day, if she wasn't walking over i would tear his head off, make him feel the worst pain'. I thought to myself, i never would want her to see me do something like that, or have a reason to be scared of me. But i wanted this asshole to be, i glared at him knowing full well my pupil's were dilating and I'm beginning to look more like the monster i am. He began to cry, the human's tears didn't seem to be remorseful enough "If i so much as hear you talk to _her_, talk about _her_ even think about _her_. I will come after you and rip you limb from limb and make sure you die the most painful death in the history of humans" i spoke as calm as i could although my anger was drumming through my chest thickly, i grabbed the human's worthless shirt with one of my clenched fist making sure my anger was known to the male but not to Arabell i didn't want to scare her from me.

"Now i suggest you stay out of her way and mine because if i see you again i may not be so polite towards you" i said as i let go of him and allowed him to stagger off. It took all of my will do to so.

I calmed myself as she stood behind me, when i felt i looked as human as i could be, i turned and looked directly in her stunning green eyes that seemed so deep and so mysterious but then i realised she was scared of me, the look in her eyes spoke to me telling me of how vunrable she felt.

Just as she blinked i disappeared.

I shook my head as i returned to reality. I parked my car in the spot i always kept it. I was grateful for the darkness of the night as i got out and camouflaged into the darkness of the walls in this school.

I debated on either to see Skylar and Liam or to go to the place my mind has been filled with, to the place where i knew she would be. I decided to go to Arabell.

As i walked towards the girl's dorm i thought of the time Arabell bit her lip. God the smell of honeysuckles multiplied as her blood oozed from her lip. I wanted to suck it off her lip then kiss her so passionately so that we both were left breathless. That smell of honeysuckles i have missed so much, the way it smells so wild yet so smooth and sweet. The three days that i spent at the cottage of my once home was so difficult i often went down to the pond where Arabell once was when i took her there when she tried to run away from here.

Arabell although she tries to lock her emotions away eventually spills open to me much to my delight and happiness, but i see the pain in her eyes, the constant questioning i do hurts her. Arabell although a mystery is someone i wish to be close to not a mere body in her life that held no interest but intimately so i know the thoughts behind the frown and the smile.

So many things about Arabell made me intrigued, confused and attracted to. The way she looked in the moonlight; the way her hair fell in front of her face, framing her as she imagined the book she reads as her life; the way she looks at peace as she draws when she is so often alone.

The way her smile sends me in phase of pleasure, her voice strangely so soft and yet strong but still sounding like a beautiful melody, her eyes that sparkle when she allows me to have a chance to search through them, the way she bites her bottom lip as she contemplates things in deep thought.

I walk up the staircase, deciding to stop by Eloise's room, the telepathic, the main reason why Matthew had decided to come here. I knocked softly at the door; it was only eleven so i hoped she wasn't asleep. I'd asked Eloise to keep an eye on Arabell whilst i was gone.

"Coming" Eloise's high voice replies as i knock again impatiently. She opens the door; her acting skills have faded since being informed what she is, i frown.

"Figured it was you" she says allowing me in. "And yes she is fine, sleeping i believe" she answers before the thought crosses my mind. 'How was she after i left?' i thought knowing she would answer anyway. Eloise sighs "fine, physically fine but mentally...confused" she answers truthfully. I nod 'perfectly understandable, god i feel horrid about controlling her' i thought 'i wonder if she's scared of me'

"no, she's not scared, she misses you strangely i mean you are mostly what she thinks about" Eloise says, making my cold heart try to beat with warmth, i smile widely "i think a few times she has got me thinking i miss you" Eloise teases. I chuckle at the comment "why did you leave?" she asks hesitantly, i sigh leaning on the door 'because i can't help the way i respond to her, sometimes i can't control what i do, and...i don't want to risk hurting her' i thought knowing my thoughts were better than words.

"it looks like you hurt yourself more by trying to stay away" Eloise says softly, i sigh, it was true i hadn't been able to sleep, the thoughts of Arabell had been such an occupation that i often found myself laying in bed with my eyes open instead of them being closed. I knew full well i looked normal but with Eloise hearing my thoughts she could read the hurt i was feeling

"Don't worry, you didn't hurt her, she's just...confused and scared about something else" Eloise interrupts my thoughts, her face full of annoyance and trouble.

'What? What else could she be scared of, that human? God if he has come anywhere near her!' i thought, anger starting to rise "Rylan stop! It's not that guy, it's something else, she's smart, she's not going to think about whatever she's worried about around me" Eloise says.

I nod "true" 'what could be hurting her? What is Arabell trying to keep locked away?' i think in complete confusion and frustration 'i don't want her hurting'

"Me too, Rylan" Eloise says, pain her in eyes.

I leave not much longer, the anxiety of not seeing her now unbearable.

I open her bedroom door, knowing she never locks it, much to my annoyance, i inhale her scent, sweet honeysuckles, i smile the familiar tantalising scent sending a wave of relief and peace. I look in the dark room; her heart beat regular and calm much to my relief. 'Calm, something Arabell acts but yet has problems having, only why?' i think, my eyebrows furrowing in frustration.

I walk towards her bed, i pull back the soft fabric of netting around her bed, i smile 'at least she has peace in her sleep' i think with some optimism. Her black chestnut hair tangled and wild as it sprawls elegantly on her pillow, i notice the perfect natural curls she has 'god she looks beautiful with curly hair', her face was relaxed, her breathing regular and sweet scented. I wanted to kiss her plump heart shaped lips but decide against it, the thought of kissing them increased my desire to do so but 'if i were to kiss her i would want her to kiss back' i think with hope that shouldn't spark my desire. I hesitantly allow my fingertips to run slowly through her curls. Her face tilts upwards leaning into my hand as i begin to caress her face, i pull my hand back 'what are you doing?' i ask myself 'she's human...she's off-limits...she's beautiful...she's' i stop my train of thinking. 'no, just watch over her' i liked that thought as i looked over her fragile body, the image of the human on her, hurting her made my anger rage. I stepped away from her and walked towards her window, it was a clear night, the moon shone clearly making the night look mystical yet dangerous. I sighed 'what am i doing? Why do i have this pull towards this human?' i turn my head back to Arabell, where she moved restlessly. 'Why can't i leave her? For-god's sake i can't even stop thinking about her! I can't even go without seeing her for three days, pathetic!' i think to myself. I turn to her desk, i smile as her sketchbook comes to my attention, and just about whenever I see her she has this book in her fragile elegant hands. I know it's wrong; to go through some ones intimate things but it's wrong to be in their room if there asleep unaware of your presence, so what the hell right?

I look at the first page, it's a woman, mid-thirties, my eyes widen as the woman's details become clearer as i study the sketch, in the reflection of her pearled earrings stands a man, alone. 'How odd' i think perplexed to the meaning. I turn the next couple of pages as they are just scenes and pictures of mere strangers that obviously must have caught her attention, i stop at one, my eye wide with shock, my heart if it were beating would have come to halt.

It was me!

The sketch was amazing; she had every detail down packed. I held my breath; she had captured the intense gaze of my eyes, my smile amused but my eyebrows showing interest. The depth of my black midnight hair showed clearly along with the pale pasty skin that comes of being the monster i am.

But as i studied it another little sketch came to my attention near the shadow of my shirt. It was my mother's dead body, positioned the way it lay all those years ago, the blood oozing from her chest, i was sketched kneeling over her dead body, just the way i had when i found her dead. I couldn't believe my eyes as i looked at the details of darkness as it surrounded my face, the hatred clear in my expression, my wrath clearly shown in my eyes. How did she know? How could she have possibly known? No-one knew of this so how? I let a whoosh of air out, confusion began to suffocate me.

I flipped to another page. My eyes widened once again, it was me again, except it wasn't amusement and interest except i looked...happy and the other expression seemed alien to me, i couldn't understand the intense emotion that filled my eyes. I studied the sketch again, as i assumed there was yet another sketch. I recognised the cottage, the place i grew up in, where my mother died, when i lost my family, it was sketched to every detail in the shadows of the portrait of me. I held my breath out of pure anticipation. Two people stood on the porch, one i recognized was myself, yet i didn't look the way i look now, the smile in the sketch was one i hadn't seen on my face for years, the happiness and the strange emotion which i couldn't name was strong through my eyes but also my posture as my arm was wrapped around a woman, a beautiful woman. I gasped it was Arabell! She drew herself with me holding her intimately as if we were lovers?

I was perplexed, why did she draw the cottage? Why has she drawn me? Why did she draw us as lovers?

Lovers, the thought of us being together, like that made my head spin as if i was being intoxicated with fantasies. Only being lovers with a human is a fantasy, a mere desire one i cannot pursue i lecture myself, only having that desire forbidden caused a strange emotion in me one i hadn't felt before, i was angry that i couldn't have a chance with her but this emotion i felt bitter about the thought of not being her lover, of someone else being the one to kiss her plump lips, the one to hold her close smelling her sweet scent, and know the reason she smiles and cries. I clench my fist; only one person i know can fulfil the role, Liam.

Although a dear friend, possibly a brother but the thought of him being her lover made him envy him? Hate him? The emotion was filled with these and much more. But he could love her, give her offspring and joy, something i couldn't give her. I was pained at these thoughts, Liam already had feelings for her which caused more rage inside me, i sighed as i looked over to where Arabell slept 'she deserves someone far better than me, or a human love struck teenager' i thought bitterly.


End file.
